


100 Filmzitate in 100 Drabblen

by Monster144



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster144/pseuds/Monster144
Summary: 100 Filmzitate verarbeitet in 100 Drabbeln. Mal mehr oder weniger romantisch, mal lustig, mal traurig und manchmal leicht bis mittelschwer morbide.





	1. Vorwort und Liste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sind auf Fanfiktion.de schon 41 Kapitel erschienen. Da ich diese nicht auf einen Schlag hochladen möchte, werde ich jeden Montag 6 Kapitel hochladen um mich langsam der Menge bei Fanfiktion.de anzunähern. Sobald beide sich in der Kapitelanzahl übeschneiden gibt es wöchentlich Montags nur noch 3 Kapitel.

Moin meine Lieben,  
  
dieses Jahr probiere ich etwas neues und möchte mit einer Bitte auf euch zu treten:  
Ich lade ein Projekt hoch, das ich noch nicht zum Großteil beendet habe.  Fragt also bitte nicht, wie nervös ich bin. ;) Hochgeladen wird immer jeden Donnerstag und zusätzlich wie ich gerade bock habe. Ihr kennt das ja ;)  
Nun zu meiner Bitte: Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich das wirklich tun soll, oder ob ich nicht bettelnd wirke. Ich bitte euch allerherzlichst eure Neujahrsvorsätze um das Schreiben von Reviews zu erweitern. Ihr müsst mir nicht hunderte Reviews hinterlassen, denn ich schreibe ja auch für mich, aber seit doch bitte so gut und schreibt Autoren, wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat oder ihr etwas zum Kritisieren gefunden habt. Denn – und das sage ich nicht gerne – letztes Jahr ist mir wirklich teilweise der Spaß abhanden gekommen. Man sieht wie oft die Geschichte gelesen wird, aber scheinbar ist sie es nicht wert kommentiert zu werden. Nun denn, machen wir weiter im Text.  
  
Ich wollte erst alles beenden, was auf meiner Festplatte noch angefangen ist, aber letztlich... Nun ja, war sowieso eine Utopie. Die Drabble-Sammlung entsteht zu dem Projekt [100 Filmzitate](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/10943/1) von TB2K

  
Die Liste:  
  
~~1\. „Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache." Star Wars~~  
 ~~ 2\. „Eine rote Sonne geht auf, heute Nacht ist Blut geflossen." Herr der Ringe – Die zwei Türme~~  
 ~~3\. „Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!" Spider-Man~~  
 ~~ 4\. „Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt." Avatar~~  
 ~~5\. „Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind." Inception~~  
 ~~6\. „Unwissenheit ist ein Segen.“ Matrix~~  
 ~~ 7\. „Du warst mein Leben, aber ich war nur ein Kapitel in Deinem." P.S. Ich liebe dich~~  
 ~~8\. „Sie stehen in einem riesigen Haufen Scheiße und haben nicht die richtigen Schuhe dafür an." Die Bourne Verschwörung~~  
 ~~9\. „Und wann wolltest du das mir mitteilen?!" - "Ooops"  Independence Day~~  
 ~~ 10\. „Wenn du springst, spring ich auch!" Titanic~~  
 ~~11\. „Auf jeden Fall kriegt das hier auf der Abgefucktheits-Skala 'ne 9,0!" Men In Black~~  
 ~~ 12\. „Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde." Blood Diamond~~  
 ~~13\. „Das nennt man dann wohl bluffen?" James Bond – Casino Royal~~  
 ~~14\. „Das ist ja ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße." Jurassic Park~~  
 ~~ 15\. „Hier geht es nicht um eine schwierige Mission, hier geht es um eine unmögliche Mission.“ Mission Impossible~~  
 ~~16\. „Du entschuldigst dich zu oft." Wanted~~  
 ~~ 17\. „Du feige Sau!“ Zurück in die Zukunft~~  
 ~~18\. „Du wirst da oben sterben!“ Der Exorzist~~  
 ~~19\. „Denk ja nicht daran einfach abzuhauen!" Underworld~~  
 ~~ 20\. „Meins!" Findet Nemo~~  
 ~~21\. „Das ist genau mein Ding, Baby!" Austin Powers~~  
 ~~22\. „Es gibt nichts zu fürchten, außer der Furcht." Batman Begins~~  
 ~~23\. „Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Es gibt nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, nach ihr zu streben.“ Harry Potter~~  
 ~~24\. „Ich liebe diese Momente. Ich winke ihnen gerne zu, wenn sie vorbei ziehen." Fluch der Karibik 2~~  
 ~~ 25\. „Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt." Romeo und Julia~~  
 ~~26\. „Da wacht man nach ein paar Jahren auf und denkt man ist ein Gewinner, aber man ist es gar nicht. Man ist eigentlich ein Verlierer!“ Rocky 3~~  
 ~~27\. „Wusa! Wuuuusaaaa... Wuuuuusaaaaaa.“ Bad Boys 2~~  
 ~~28\. „Es gibt kein WIR! Genau genommen gäbe es ohne MICH nicht einmal ein DU!“ Ice Age~~  
 ~~29\. „Es hat also begonnen: Der Anfang vom Ende." Die Mumie~~  
 ~~30\. „Du hattest die Möglichkeit sie zu ficken und hast sie nicht genutzt? Kann einer so dumm sein?" Eiskalte Engel~~  
 ~~31\. „Also, machen wir’s kurz.“ - „Den Zeitpunkt haben wir längst verpasst.“ Lucky # Slevin~~  
 ~~ 32\. „Falls ich nachher vergesse es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt.“ Pretty Woman~~  
 ~~33\. „Der Bursche provoziert mich, immer und immer wieder, und ich hab einfach die Schnauze voll." Nachts im Museum~~  
 ~~34\. „Was ist dein Lieblings-Horrorfilm?" Scream~~  
 ~~35\. „Du hast eine Art, dass man laufend kotzen könnte!" Blues Brothers~~  
 ~~36\. „Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit." Resident Evil~~  
 ~~ 37\. „Ich habe eine Grenze für Beleidigungen, die ich ertragen kann, und du übertrittst sie gerade." Pulp Fiction~~  
 ~~38\. „Ich glaube nicht an Gott." – "Er glaubt auch nicht an dich.“ Legion~~  
 ~~ 39\. „Nur den, der mein Herz berührt, will ich heiraten.“ Stolz und Vorurteil~~  
 ~~40\. „Always look on the bright side of life!“ Das Leben des Brian~~  
 ~~41\. „Es gibt doch immer welche, die es ganz genau wissen wollen.“ Blade~~  
 ~~42\. „Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem!" Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes~~  
 ~~ 43\. „Am meisten hasse ich, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann.“ 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse~~  
 ~~44\. „Bingo!“ Inglourious Basterds~~  
 ~~45\. „Das wird jetzt wehtun.“ Van Helsing~~  
 ~~46\. „Dumm ist der, der Dummes tut." Forrest Gump~~  
 ~~47\. „Ich steh’ auf so’n Scheiß." Triple X~~  
 ~~48\. „Ich weiß nicht, wie euch zu Mute ist, Freunde, aber ich habe ein paar gravierende Fehler entdeckt!" Die Monster AG~~  
 ~~49\. „Ich wurde benutzt?! Ich wurde benutzt!“ American Pie~~  
 ~~50\. „Ich werde von nun an niemals wieder Opfer sein.“ American Beauty~~  
 ~~51\. „Ich liebe diesen Plan! Lasst es uns tun!" Ghostbusters~~  
 ~~ 52\. „Irgendwann tut jemand etwas Dummes und dann wird es ganz hässlich.“ V wie Vendetta~~  
 ~~53\. „Du sagst, du liebst mich. Wieso?" Die nackte Wahrheit~~  
 ~~54\. „Etwas so zartes wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kann einen Taifun am anderen Ende der Welt auslösen.“ Butterfly Effect~~  
 ~~55\. „Wir haben gelernt, alles zu fürchten, was nicht ist wie wir." Blood & Chocolate~~  
 ~~ 56\. „Sie machen mich wütend!“ Hulk~~  
 ~~57\. „Unfassbar wie schnell sich Dinge von Scheiße zu Mega-Scheiße entwickeln können." Zombieland~~  
 ~~ 58\. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über das, was man sollte." Chocolat~~  
 ~~59\. „Dachtest du wirklich, es würde so einfach werden?" Kill Bill Vol. 1~~  
 ~~ 60\. „Du kannst für immer hier bleiben.“ Notting Hill~~  
 ~~61\. „Manchmal tu ich, was ich tun will. Ansonsten tu ich, was ich tun muss." Gladiator~~  
 ~~62\. „Sie ist verrückt nach mir. Sie will’s nur nicht zeigen." From Hell~~  
 ~~ 63\. „Der einzige Mensch, der dir im Weg steht bist du." Black Swan~~  
 ~~64\. „Dieses Lächeln wird noch einmal mein Untergang sein!" Vanilla Sky~~  
 ~~65\. „Wir begehren das, was wir sehen.“ Das Schweigen der Lämmer~~  
 ~~ 66\. „Ich bin immer für dich da.“ E.T. – Der Außerirdische~~  
 ~~67\. „Willkommen in meinem Leben." Constantine~~  
 ~~68\. „Schenkt ihnen nichts, aber nehmt ihnen alles." 300~~  
 ~~69\. „Seien wir ehrlich: Ich bin heißer als du.“ Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot~~  
 ~~ 70\. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin anders.“ Jumper~~  
 ~~71\. „Wieso muss ich derjenige sein, er euch erzählt, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt?“ Die Insel~~  
 ~~72\. „Das ist jetzt nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.“ Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto?~~  
 ~~ 73\. „Du hast da was Rotes." Shaun Of The Dead~~  
 ~~74\. „Ich unterbreche nur ungern diesen Moment ergriffenen Schweigens, aber ob wir uns wohl von hier verpissen könnten?“ Deep Blue Sea~~  
 ~~75\. „Wohin ich fahre, kannst du nicht mit!" Jagd auf Roter Oktober~~  
 ~~76\. „Es gibt immer einen Weg." Die Chroniken von Narnia~~  
 ~~77\. „Ich könnte dir deine Überlebenschancen ausrechen, aber du wärst nicht begeistert." Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis~~  
 ~~78\. „Pass mal auf, Kleines, ich brauch von dir keine Ratschläge." X-Men~~  
 ~~ 79\. „Hasta la vista, Baby.” Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung~~  
 ~~80\. „Wer Wind säht, wird Sturm ernten!“ The Rock~~  
 ~~81\. „Es ist so flauschig!“ Ich – Einfach unverbesserlich~~  
 ~~ 82\. „Das Wunderbarste, was du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden.“ Moulin Rouge~~  
 ~~83\. „Wir sitzen ektoplasmisch in der Scheiße." 13 Geister~~  
 ~~ 84\. „So ist es nun mal, bis zur wahren Liebe erster Kuss.“ Shrek~~  
 ~~85\. „Das ist eine richtig nette "Ich scheiß dich nicht an, du scheißt mich nicht an" - Vereinbarung." From Dusk till Dawn~~  
 ~~ 86\. „Wenn du bei mir bleibst, bist du deines Lebens nicht mehr sicher.“ American Werewolf~~  
 ~~87\. „Ich muss sagen, Sie machen auf mich den Eindruck, als ob Sie sich verlaufen haben. Aber vielleicht gehören Sie zu den Menschen, die überall fehl am Platz wirken." Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes~~  
 ~~88\. „Ich bin einfach mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden!" Der Schuh des Manitu~~  
 ~~89\. „Der Tod hat einen Plan." Final Destination~~  
 ~~90\. „Ich bin tot, du bist dämlich." Crank~~  
  
~~91\. »Yippie, yayey Schweinebacke.« Stirb langsam~~  
 ~~92\. »Du hattest mich schon beim »Hallo«.« Spiel des Lebens~~  
 ~~93\. »Auch wenn es dein Ego erschüttert, aber das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine Knarre vor der Nase habe.« Pulp Fiction~~  
 ~~94\. »Zwischen Tapferkeit und Größenwahn gibt es einen Unterschied!« Die glorreichen Sieben~~  
 ~~95\. »Habe ich schon ›Danke‹ gesagt?« – »Nein.« – »Kommt noch!« Desperado~~  
 ~~96\. »Ja. Du hast recht. Ich bin böse.« Anarchophobia~~  
 ~~97\. »Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der einen Plan hat?« The Dark Knight~~  
 ~~98\. »Der Begriff merkwürdig wird von mir stündlich neu definiert.« Reine Nervensache~~  
 ~~99\. »Frag einen Psychopathen und Du bekommst die entsprechende Antwort.« Der Stadtneurotiker~~  
 ~~100\. »Das Gewissen hat man ihm bei der Geburt entfernt.« Wall Street~~


	2. »Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Es gibt nur Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind, nach ihr zu streben.« Harry Potter

»Mycroft Holmes mein Name. Ich bekleide einen geringen Posten in der britischen Regierung. Ich nehme an, Sie kennen meinen jüngeren Bruder Sherlock Holmes? Er half Ihnen gestern bei dem Fall Straußman. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihn von nun an öfter konsultieren würden und mich über Ihn informieren würden.«

»Aber natürlich, haben Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch? Sonst ›wäre ICH Ihnen sehr verbunden‹, wenn Sie nun meine Wohnung verlassen würden! Vielleicht verhafte ich Sie dann nicht, wegen Einbruchs!«

»Ich habe Mittel und Wege Detective Inspector Lestrade. Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage und es wird Ihnen gut gehen!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 12.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	3. »Der Bursche provoziert mich, immer und immer wieder, und ich hab einfach die Schnauze voll.« Nachts im Museum

»Also nur, um noch einmal auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Du hast Mycroft Holmes, den Eismann, ans Bett gefesselt und geknebelt? Bist Du Lebensmüde?«

»Der Bursche provoziert mich, immer und immer wieder, und ich hab einfach die Schnauze voll. Kennst Du nicht dieses Verlangen, ihm einfach einmal für ein paar Minuten das Maul zu stopfen?«

Vom Bette her hört man nur ein entrüstetes Schnauben, das sowohl Zustimmung wie auch Ablehnung ausdrücken kann.

Greg jedoch grinst nur, endlich hat er seine Ruhe, dafür hat es sich doch gelohnt. Und wer weiß, vielleicht können, sie das später privat noch einmal mal wiederholen.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 15.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	4. »Nur den, der mein Herz berührt, will ich heiraten.« Stolz und Vorurteil

»Wollen Sie den hier anwesenden John Watson heiraten, ihn lieben und ehren bis ans Ende seiner Tage?

»Ja!«, ein kleines Wort, laut heraus geschrien.

»Wollen Sie die hier anwesende Mary Morstan heiraten, sie lieben und ehren bis ans Ende ihrer Tage?«

»Nein!«, ein kleines Wort, laut und deutlich ausgesprochen und dennoch so viel wirkungsvoller, als das Ja.

Ein Raunen geht durch die stille Kirche.

»Mein Herz ist schon vergeben, wenn auch an einen toten Mann. Nur er hat mein Herz berührt, nur ihn würde ich heiraten. Nicht diese falsche Schlange, die damals mit einem Scharfschützengewehr auf ihn und mich zielte.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 19.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	5. »Es gibt immer einen Weg.« Die Chroniken von Narnia

»Wir werden alle sterben. Jämmerlich ertrinken werden wir und das ist alles wieder nur Deine verdammte Schuld!«

»Beruhige dich Victor! Es gibt immer einen Weg. Es muss einen Ausgang geben. Wir werden nicht sterben, zumindest nicht hier und heute!«

Die letzten Worte, die gesprochen wurden, bevor das Wasser ihre Köpfe überspülte und Victor Trevor und William Sherlock Scott Holmes scheinbar ums Leben kamen. Die letzten Worte, die James Moriarty hörte, bevor er nur noch ein leises Gurgeln vernahm. Lachend wandte er sich ab und verpasste so, wie seine Geiseln prustend die Köpfe aus dem Wasser reckten und frische Luft einsogen.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 23.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	6. »Bingo!« Inglourious Basterds

»Kann es sein, dass ich niemals so intelligent sein werde wie Du? Dass ich für Dich immer nur ein dummer Mann sein werde?«

»Du solltest Bingo spielen, Du hattest gerade eines. Aber Du irrst dich John.«

»Ach, wo irre ich mich denn nun schon wieder Sherlock?«

»Du wirst immer ein dummer Mann sein. Aber Du wirst niemals nur ein dummer Mann sein. Du bist viel mehr John. Aber auch wenn Du das wahrscheinlich nicht sehen wirst: Im Zweifelsfall bist Du vor allem eines – und darauf bin ich sehr stolz: Du bist mein Mann. Vielleicht ein dummer Mann, aber MEINER.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 26.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	7. »Der einzige Mensch, der dir im Weg steht, bist du.« Black Swan

Eine weitere Nacht im Entzug stand für Sherlock an. Eine weitere Nacht, die ihn von der Straße wegholen würde. Eine weitere zwischen ihm und dem nächsten Schuss. Wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war – und das war er nur für die ersten Minuten des Tripps –, wusste er, dass er drogenabhängig war. Er konsumierte nicht, wie er seinem Bruder und ihren Eltern immer weiß machte.

Gelangweilt fuhr er mit den Fingern die Kante seiner Matratze nach, bis er plötzlich auf einen Riss stieß und einen kleinen Zettel heraus zog.

»Der einzige Mensch, der Dir im Weg steht, bist Du.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 30.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	8. »Falls ich nachher vergesse, es dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt.« Pretty Woman

Schweigend erweitert sie mit behandschuhten Händen den Brustkorb des kürzlich Verstorbenen und legt vorsichtig Milz, Leber und Herz zurück, bevor sie auch alle anderen Organe wieder an die rechte Stelle rückt, die Leiche zunäht, die Handschuhe abstreift und sich dann Sherlock zuwendet. Auch er hat mittlerweile die Handschuhe ausgezogen und umfasst nun mit sauberen Fingern ein Glas, in dem noch eine Pfütze Scotch steht, den er der Vernichtung zuführt.

Grinsend greift sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Glas und leert es sofort.

»Falls ich nachher vergesse, es Dir zu sagen, ich hab heute viel Spaß gehabt. Wir sollten vielleicht bald wieder puzzeln.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 02.02.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	9. »Du sagst, du liebst mich. Wieso?« Die nackte Wahrheit

»Du sagst, Du liebst mich. Wieso?«

»Wieso sollte ich es nicht sagen?«

»Wieso liebst Du mich?«

…

»Weil Du bezaubernd bist. Du bist wundervoll in jeder Art und immer wenn ich Dich ansehe, muss ich dran denken, was für ein glücklicher Mensch ich bin, dass ich derjenige bin, der Dein Herz besitzt Sherlock. Weil Du mich aufrecht erhältst, auch wenn es mir schlecht geht, weil Du liebevoll und nett sein kannst. Weil Du ein arrogantes, selbstgefälliges, beleidigendes Arschloch bist. Weil ich Dich manchmal am liebsten erwürgen und vom Balkongatter baumeln lassen möchte.«

»Fertig?«

»Nein, nicht ganz. Weil Du einfach Du bist!«

 

[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 06.02.2017 // 100 Worte]


	10. »Etwas so zartes wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kann einen Taifun am anderen Ende der Welt auslösen.« Butterfly Effect

Die Nacht ist längst über London hereingebrochen, das Licht ist fort und in den meisten Wohnungen ist niemand mehr wach. Anders in der Bakerstreet 221b. Im Schlafzimmer der ersten Etage, liegen zwei Liebende noch wach und reden leise, wie Gott sie schuf, über ihren Tag. Das helle Mondlicht bricht durch die Wolken und scheint durch eines der Fenster auf den nackten Rücken des Jüngeren. Es lässt die halb verhüllte Gestalt erstrahlen, als wäre sie magisch. Fasziniert von diesem Lichterspiel, hebt der Ältere seine Hand und möchte die weiche Haut schon berühren, als ihm etwas einfällt.

»Wieso darf Dich eigentlich außer mir und deiner Familie niemand berühren?«, fragt er leise und fährt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die nackte Haut seines Freundes, als wäre es Reispapier.

Wohlig seufzt der andere auf, rekelt sich etwas und muss ein beinahe katzenhaftes Schnurren im Kissen ersticken, als die Hand des Mannes statt aufwärts weiter tiefer unter die Decke fährt und dort die sanftesten Berührungen hinterlässt.

»Weil etwas so zartes wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings einen Taifun am anderen Ende der Welt auslösen kann«, kommt es tief und dunkel über die Lippen des Jüngeren. Schon bald vereinen sich die Schatten und das Licht erhellt einen Körper.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 09.02.2017 // 200 Worte]_


	11. »So ist es nun mal, bis zur wahren Liebe erster Kuss.« Shrek

»Manchmal erscheint es so, als wärst Du verflucht«, ruft Sherlock John hinterher, als dieser zu einem Date geht.

»Verflucht?«

»Verflucht, immer und immer wieder auf neue Dates gehen zu müssen, ohne jemals wirklich anzukommen. Jede Woche eine neue und doch ist anscheinend nie die Richtige dabei. Manche haben Pech John Watson, aber Du scheinst einen Schritt weiter als Pech zu sein.«

»So ist es nun mal, bis zur wahren Liebe erster Kuss«, erwidert er, einen Film zitierend, und verlässt dann die Wohnung.

»Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht John Watson, läge der wahren Liebe erster Kuss näher als der nächste Pub. Vielleicht.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 13.02.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	12. »Du kannst für immer hierbleiben.« Notting Hill

»Irgendwann werde ich ausziehen Sherlock«, sagt John eines Tages beim Mittagessen aus völlig heiterem Himmel. Es trifft Sherlock wie eine Handgranate an die Brust und nimmt ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er zwingt sich ruhig weiter zu atmen und seine Gefühle nicht ungehindert an die Luft zu lassen.

»Warum?«, eine einzige Frage, die ihn noch interessiert.

»Weil ich einmal mit jemandem, den ich Liebe und der mich liebt, zusammenleben möchte?«, eher Feststellung als Frage.

Es ist genau der Moment, vor dem Sherlock insgeheim so lange Angst hatte, in dem er seinen Mut beweisen muss.

»Du kannst für immer hierbleiben.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 14.02.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	13. »Dieses Lächeln wird noch einmal mein Untergang sein!« Vanilla Sky

John weiß es schon, als er es das erste Mal sieht. Er weiß es genau in dieser ersten Sekunde in der sich das Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln kräuselt und schließlich ausbricht und sein ganzes Gesicht zum Strahlen bringt. Er weiß ganz genau, dass er am Arsch ist, dass er niemals mehr am Arsch war. Afghanistan war gefährlich, das hier wird tödlich, sein absoluter Untergang.

Dennoch grinst er mit und rennt sehenden Auges in seinen Untergang. Wenn dieses Lachen sein Untergang sein soll – und das wird es garantiert sein! –, so wird es sich wenigstens lohnen. Selten gefiel ihm sein Untergang besser.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 16.02.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	14. »Ich habe eine Grenze für Beleidigungen, die ich ertragen kann, und du übertrittst sie gerade.«

»Ich finde das außergewöhnlich spannend, wie Ihr anderen mit Euren beschränkten Hirnen leben könnt. Im Ernst, diese geringe Auffassungsgabe und dieses Unwissen. Wie macht Ihr das? Habt Ihr euch so an eure Nutzlosigkeit gewöhnt, dass Ihr sie nicht mehr wahrnehmt? Macht Ihr das absichtlich um gescheite Menschen an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu bringen?«

Das war vor fünf Minuten. Vier Minuten bevor es Greg Lestrade zuviel wurde und er Sherlocks Langeweile-Gezeter überdrüssig wurde. Klirrend hatte er seine Handschellen gezückt und ihn wegen Beamtenbeleidigung verhaftet.

»Ich habe eine Grenze für Beleidigungen, die ich ertragen kann, und Du hast sie gerade übertreten.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 20.02.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	15. »Meins!« Findet Nemo

»Sag mal, bist Du heute Abend alleine hier oder habe ich Pech?« »Ist hier noch frei?« »Meine Güte, diese strahlenden Augen, was würde ich dafür geben, wenn sie mich morgen früh als erstes anblicken.« »Ich mache den besten Kaffee der Welt, was hältst Du davon, wenn ich ihn Dir morgen ans Bett bringe?«

So ging es, seitdem John endlich zu sich gefunden hatte und vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzte. Urplötzlich war er der Magnet in jedem Club und Pub.

»An Ihrer Stelle würde ich die Finger von meinem Mann lassen!«

Ach ja, da war ja noch was, oder eher jemand: Mycroft Holmes.

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am  23.02 .2017 // 100 Worte] _


	16. »Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin anders.« Jumper

Abgehacktes Keuchen, schneller Atem und das Gefühl, dass sich der gesamte Raum dreht. John Watson liegt wie erschlagen in den Laken, und versucht irgendwie wieder Luft zu bekommen. So hatte er sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt.

»Ich… also ich… Meine Güte Sherlock was war das?«, bringt John Watson stockend hervor, bevor er sich auf die Seite dreht um seinen ›Mitbewohner‹ anzusehen.

»Sex nennt man das, glaube ich?«, erwidert Sherlock trocken und dreht sich ebenfalls auf die Seite.

»Sarkasmus ist die niederste Form des Humors. Das hast Du mir eingetrichtert. Ich meine es ernst Sherlock. Ich bin Arzt, ich weiß, was das war und wie das funktioniert, aber das war einfach nur… Verdammt, was hast Du nur gemacht?«, erklärt John fassungslos und versucht das erlebte einzusortieren.

»An und für sich war das eine simple Kombination aus Reibung, Druck und gelegentlicher und zielführender Penetration. Das solltest du doch mitbekommen haben, immerhin war es deine Prostata nicht meine.«

»Gott, das ist das trockenste After-Sex-Gespräch, das ich jemals geführt habe«, murmelt John und lässt sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen.

»Siehst Du, Du hast es doch verstanden.«

Johns Antwort besteht nur aus einem leisen Giggeln und dann einem gezielten Schlag nach Sherlocks Arm, bevor er schließlich weiterspricht:

»Dennoch, das war irgendwie… Verdammt so etwas Intensives… Was hast Du getan?!«

»Ich sagte doch, ich bin besonders.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 25.02.2017 // 221 Worte // 221b-Drabble]_


	17. »Hasta la vista, Baby.” Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung

Sherlock blickt noch einmal über die Dächer Londons, hinunter zu seinem besten Freund und zu den Vorbereitungen seinen Tod betreffend. John weiß was passieren wird, es war zum großen Teil sein Plan. John, unterschätzter schlauer John.

Sherlock muss es nun wagen, den Anruf machen und dann den sterbenden Schwan geben. Eine allerletzte Vorführung, sein Meisterstück – sein Tod.

Hinter ihm liegt Moriarty tot auf dem Dach, vor ihm haben die Scharfschützen angelegt und warten nur noch auf einen Fehler von ihm. Er zückt das Telefon, wählt die bekannte Nummer und wartet geduldig, bis sein Freund abnimmt.

»Sherlock?«

»Hasta la vista, Baby!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 27.02.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	18. »Eine rote Sonne geht auf, heute Nacht ist Blut geflossen.« Herr der Ringe – Die zwei Türme

Als Mycroft Holmes ans Fenster trat, brach gerade ein neuer Tag an. Ein weiterer Tag in seinem Leben. Der erste Tag ohne Moriarty, aber auch der erste ohne seinen kleinen Bruder. Er hätte mehr tun müssen, hätte für ihn da sein müssen. Hätte Sherlock ihm doch nur etwas gesagt, er hatte die Möglichkeiten seinem kleinen Bruder zu helfen; die Pflicht ihm zu helfen. Er hatte vollkommen versagt. Unweigerlich fiel ihm ein Zitat aus einem Fantasy-Streifen ein, den er immer gerne gesehen hatte. »Eine rote Sonne geht auf, heute Nacht ist Blut geflossen.« Es schien, als wolle ihn die Sonne verhöhnen.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 02.03.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	19. »Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind.« Inception

»Ich weiß nicht, ob Du es nicht sehen konntest oder wolltest, ich vermute Letzteres, aber nun Sherlock Holmes bin ich endlich frei von Dir. Du warst mein Traummann, aber das wusstest Du sicherlich. Während man träumt, fühlt sich alles real an. Dass irgendwas merkwürdig war, erkennen wir erst, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind. Aber ich bin aufgewacht Sherlock, endlich bin ich aufgewacht. Und in diesem neuen, wachen, Leben spielst Du keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin frei, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich frei!«, sagte Molly ruhig, wischte das blutige Messer an ihrer Schürze ab und beseitigte ihre Spuren.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 06.03.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	20. »Wenn du springst, spring ich auch!« Titanic

Unter ihm stürmte John Watson in das Gebäude, doch Sherlock bekam es gar nicht mehr mit. Soeben hatte sich James Moriarty selbst das Hirn auf das Dach geblasen und Sherlock somit vor ein Ultimatum gestellt. Während Sherlock also auf das Ende des Daches zu schritt, erklomm John Watson in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die Stufen nach oben. Es war erstaunlich, wie gesprächig Königinnen wurden, wenn man ihnen körperliche Sanktionen androhte.

Sherlock hatte just seine Position eingenommen und wollte den Code an Mycroft abschicken, als John zu ihm aufs Dach trat. Er musste nichts sagen, sein Blick genügte.

Aus der Nachricht »Coventry« wurde »Coventry42«.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 09.03.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	21. »Du feige Sau!« Zurück in die Zukunft

»Weißt Du was Mycroft? Du bist eine verdammt feige Sau. So jemand wie Du, sollte doch zumindest so viel Mut haben, mir persönlich zu sagen, wenn es nicht passt.«

»Ich verstehe nicht…«

»Du gehst mir aus dem Weg Mycroft. Was glaubst Du eigentlich, wie dumm ich bin? Wenn Du die Nacht bereust, dann sag es doch einfach, aber das hier ist untere Schublade. Ich bin nun einmal kein Mann für eine Nacht, das wusstest du auch, aber wenn du schon kalte Füße kriegst, dann sag es mir und lass dich nicht verleugnen.«

»Das ist es nicht. …… Ich will einfach mehr!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 13.03.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	22. »Irgendwann tut jemand etwas Dummes und dann wird es ganz hässlich.« V wie Vendetta

John wusste zunächst nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben niemandem von früher zu begegnen, dass es ihn nun völlig von den Füßen riss. Ausgerechnet Anderson war ihm in diesem Pub über den Weg gelaufen. Der Forensiker hatte schon gut Alkohol intus, als er auf ihn zu trat:

»Ach, wen haben wir denn da? Das dressierte Äffchen von unserem Betrüger! Wie geht’s ihm denn? Oh tut mir leid, der Freak ist ja tot. Hat sich vom Dach geworfen, weil er seine Schmach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.«

Ein gut platzierter Schlag auf die Nase, der längst überfällig war.

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 16 .03.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	23. »Du warst mein Leben, aber ich war nur ein Kapitel in Deinem.« P.S. Ich liebe dich

Der Himmel wird längst wieder hell, doch John merkt es nicht, genauso wenig wie er gemerkt hat, dass der Himmel dunkel wurde. Er sitzt seit dem letzten Nachmittag hier auf dem kalten Boden angelehnt an den Grabstein. Er hat lange gebraucht, um alles zu erzählen, was er erzählen musste. Sein Leben lang hat er sich selbst verleugnet. Seine Zeit als Mitbewohner hätte er besser verbringen können. Geliebter, Liebender, Freund und Partner, aber er hatte zuviel Angst. Nun ist es vorbei. Sherlock ist tot und er… bald auch.

Langsam hebt er die kalte Waffe an seine Schläfe.

»Du warst mein Leben!«

 

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 20 .03.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	24. »Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt.« Romeo und Julia

Die Themse im Dezember gehörte nicht zu den favorisierten Plätzen für ein frühmorgendliches Bad. Definitiv. Hätte Sherlock eine andere Möglichkeit gesehen um das kleine Mädchen aus dem Gewässer zu fischen, er wäre garantiert nicht gesprungen. Mit wenigen kraftvollen Zügen war er bei dem Mädchen und zog es wieder über Wasser, damit sie atmen konnte. Ihn selber zog der nasse Stoff seines Anzugs immer wieder runter und die Kälte drückte ihm auf den Brustkorb, je länger er in der Themse trieb. Mit langsam schwindenden Kräften schwamm er auf das Ufer zu. Einige Passanten hatten seinen Sprung in die Themse beobachtet und schon einen Rettungswagen gerufen, sodass das Kind sofort versorgt wurde. Er selbst beschloss, sich im Yard umzuziehen – er hatte eine Tasche im Büro des DI stehen und der Weg war wesentlich kürzer, als zur Bakerstreet – das Kind wurde sofort zum gegenüberliegenden St. Thomas’ Hospital gebracht.

Sherlock brauchte zu Fuß nur gute fünf Minuten bis zum Yard – sein Weg war nicht immer offenzugänglich gewesen, dafür aber effektiv. Schnell nahm er sich die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen, um sich wenigstens etwas aufzuwärmen. Das entsetzte Keuchen, als man zum ersten Mal seinen vernarbten Rücken sah, überhörte er schlicht. Was hatten sie geglaubt, was er getan hatte in diesen zwei Jahren? Sonnenbaden in Brasilien? Sollten sie ihn doch belachen.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 23.03.2017 // 221 Worte // 221b-Drabble]_ __


	25. »Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.«

»Ich werde jetzt nicht gehen Mycroft. Wenn Du mich nicht willst, oder das alles nicht willst, dann sag es und ich werde sofort gehen, wenn nicht…«, erklärte Greg mit fester Stimme nach einem endloslangen Streit, an dessen Anfang er sich schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Die ganzen letzten Wochen hatte es schon gekriselt und sich jetzt entladen.

»Warum kannst Du nicht einfach gehen?« _Wie all die Männer vor dir, die nur Einfluss und Macht suchten und nicht mehr._

»Alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben wollte, war eine einzige Sache, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.« _Ich gehe nicht!_

 

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 27.03.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	26. »Am meisten hasse ich, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann.« 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse

Ein Treffen, das nachts auf einem Friedhof hätte stattfinden sollen, immerhin waren beide Parteien seit einem Jahr tot. Ein Treffen, das mittags in einer Kirche stattfand. Zwei Männer, die sich in einem Beichtstuhl verbargen um in Ruhe zu sprechen. Der eine hatte sich sogar in einem Priestergewand versteckt, doch war es für ihn nichts Neues.

»Nun mein Sohn, was möchtest du mir mitteilen?«, fragte jener leise.

»Ich hasse und liebe jemanden zu gleichen Teilen.«

»Was genau hasst du denn an ihm?«

»Am meisten hasse ich, dass ich ihn nicht hassen kann. Stattdessen verliebe ich mich immer mehr in einen Toten.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 30.03.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	27. »Ich unterbreche nur ungern diesen Moment ergriffenen Schweigens, aber ob wir uns wohl von hier verpissen könnten?« Deep Blue Sea

Der Sand strömte von allen Seiten unablässig in den kleinen Raum und begrub Sherlock und John langsam aber sehr sicher unter sich. Der Sand rauschte so sehr, dass man sein eigenes Wort kaum noch, verstand, dennoch musste John eines loswerden.

»Bevor wir sterben… Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt.«

…

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Sieben gemeinsame Jahre und jetzt wo wir sterben, rückst Du mit der Sprache raus.«

»Heißt das…?«

»Ja verdammt, das heißt es! Ich liebe dich auch. Seit wir uns damals im Barts das erste Mal trafen.«

Das durfte nicht wahr sein, keine drei Minuten mehr zu Leben und sie gestanden sich wie in einem Hollywoodfilmchen die Liebe. Sie hätten ein ganzes Leben haben können, könnten im verflixten siebten Jahr stecken und nicht in einer alten ägyptischen Grabkammer – aufgebaut mitten in London – langsam am Sand ersticken. Er konnte Sherlock nicht einmal in die Augen schauen, das ließ der Sand längst nicht mehr zu.

…

…

…

Über ihnen öffnete sich eine Falltür und der Sand hörte auf zu fließen, doch die beiden bemerkten es nicht.

»Ich unterbreche nur ungern diesen Moment ergriffenen Schweigens, aber ob wir uns wohl von hier verpissen könnten?«, beäugte Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade die beiden Männer kritisch.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 30.03.2017 // 200 Worte]_


	28. »Was ist dein Lieblings-Horrorfilm?«

Wie und wann es danach passiert war, wusste selbst Sherlock nicht mehr – wahrscheinlich, hatte er es auch einfach gelöscht. Jedenfalls saßen sie – John, Greg und natürlich Sherlock selbst – im Wohnzimmer und spielten Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Es war noch eine der ersten Runden, sie hatten kaum was getrunken und die Fragen waren dementsprechend harmlos. Gerade hatte Sherlock die Chance genutzt – Greg hatte Pflicht gewählt – und ihn Tee kochen geschickt, als dieser auch schon wieder kam und seine nächste Frage stellte:

»Was ist Dein Lieblings-Horrorfilm?«

»Kommt gerade durch die Tür«, antwortete er Greg.

Sherlock wandte sich zur Tür.

»Was willst Du Mycroft?«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 03.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	29. »Hier geht es nicht um eine schwierige Mission, hier geht es um eine unmögliche Mission.« Mission Impossible (T1.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer damals auf Fanfiktion.de die Sammlung „Ich will dich so vieles nicht!“ von mir gelesen und/oder verfolgt hat, weiß ja, was nun kommt. Dies ist der erste Teil einer Minireihe und damit der Punkt an dem ich euch mein System erklären kann/muss. Oben lest ihr zum Schluss hinter dem Zitat die Notiz „T1.1“, die fordere Zahl gibt an, was wozu gehört (alle Texte aus dieser Reihe tragen also die Notiz T1), die Zahl hinter dem Punkt gibt den Teil innerhalb der Reihe an. Ich hoffe ich konnte es einigermaßen erklären, ist auch für mich nicht mehr so früh ;)

»Was ist los John?«, fragte Greg fürsorglich, während er seinen Freund beobachtete.

»Was soll denn sein?«, fragte er sehr halbherzig.

»Ich bitte dich John, Du starrst seit einer halben Stunde in dein Bier und sagst nichts. Macht Sherlock dir wieder Probleme?« Das war eine der Standartfragen John betreffend.

»Nein, das ist es nicht. Mit Sherlock hat es überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich versuche nur gerade, einen unmöglichen Plan zu schmieden.«

»Nichts ist unmöglich«, John kam automatisch die Toyota-Werbung in den Sinn, »höchstens schwierig. Worum geht es denn?«

»Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.« _Wie überzeuge ich den Eismann von mir?_

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am  06.04 .2017 // 1 00 Worte] _


	30. »Es gibt nichts zu fürchten, außer der Furcht.« Batman Begins (T1.2)

»Ich weiß nicht, wann Du es ihm endlich sagen wirst John, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange so weiter geht mit Dir. Du musst es ihm endlich sagen, das macht Dich noch kaputt.« Und das sagte seine alkoholkranke Schwester…

»Ich kann es nicht. Er wird nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen und das würde ich im Leben nicht aushalten. Dann soll es lieber bleiben, wie es jetzt ist.«

»Weißt Du, was ein sehr schlauer junger Mann zu mir sagte, bevor er nach Afghanistan ging? ›Es gibt nichts zu fürchten, außer der Furcht.‹«

»Ein sehr schlauer Mann.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 09.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	31. »Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über das, was man sollte.« Chocolat (T1.3)

»Ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun Sherlock. Das ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Das muss sich doch auch noch anders regeln lassen!«, begehrte John gegen seinen, Sherlocks, Plan auf.

»Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über das, was man sollte. Du schleichst solange um ihn herum, ich kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ich brauche meinen Blogger wieder zurück. Du gehst jetzt also endlich zu diesem Gespräch, das ich arrangiert habe und kümmerst Dich um Dein Problem!« Herrgott, war er denn nur von Idioten umgeben? Vielleicht sollte er das Ganze selbst in die Hand nehmen, das würde ja nie was.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 10.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	32. »Wenn du bei mir bleibst, bist du deines Lebens nicht mehr sicher.« American Werwolf (T1.4)

»Ich weiß was Du mir sagen willst John. Glaub mir ich weiß das ganz genau. Ich habe Dich dabei beobachten können, wie Du dir immer sicherer wurdest und es schmeichelt mir auch, aber es gibt in meinem Leben keinen Platz für Dich. Ich kann Dir mein Leben nicht zumuten. Es ist schon schwierig, meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, aber bei Dir wäre es unmöglich. Ich würde mich angreifbar für andere Regierungen machen. Ich würde meinen einzigen Schwachpunkt offenlegen und das darf ich nicht, so sehr es mich auch schmerzt. Wenn Du bei mir bleibst, bist Du Deines Lebens nicht mehr sicher!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 11.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	33. »Ich steh’ auf so’n Scheiß.« Triple X (T1.5)

Tief atmete John durch, rief sich in Erinnerung, was ihm Sherlock mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. _Egal was er sagt, bleib ruhig und behalte die Nerven. Du hast eine schwere Prüfung vor Dir, aber Du kannst sie bestehen, wenn Du hartnäckig bleibst. Einfach nur die Ruhe behalten und nicht wie ein getroffenes Tier fliehen._ Nun denn, er war im Krieg gewesen, hatte verstümmelte Menschen gesehen und andere getötet, da war das hier doch ein Klacks.

»Eigentlich solltest Du es besser wissen Mycroft. Du hast es immerhin selbst einmal deduziert. Ich brauche kein ruhiges Leben, im Gegenteil. Ich steh’ drauf!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 13.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	34. »Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde.« Blood Diamond (T1.F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übringes ist heute wieder einmal eine Neuerung am Start, das ›F‹ statt der hinteren Zahl. Dieses ›F‹ bedeutet einfach nur, Finale (ohohoh Finaaaale ohoh). So seht ihr in der Übersicht immer, ob die Reihe schon beendet ist.

Mycrofts Kopf lief auf Hochtouren und rechnete jede einzelne Wahrscheinlichkeit aus, dass der kleinere Mann vor ihm einfach gehen und aufgeben würde. Egal welchen Verlauf das weitere Gespräch nehmen würde, egal was er ihm an den Kopf werfen würde, die Chance, dass John die Flinte ins Korn warf, lag bei guten Nullkommanullprozent. Also musste er entweder aufgeben oder aber er tat, was er in solchen Fällen immer tat. Er gab ebenfalls nicht klein bei. Seine Entscheidung war klar, würde John nicht aufgeben, er täte es auch nicht.

»Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde.« So viel zum Thema Nichtaufgeben.

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 14.04.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	35. »Wohin ich fahre, kannst du nicht mit!« Jagd auf Roter Oktober

»Du musst also wieder weg. Schön… Für wie lange diesmal?«, fragte John mehr als angefressen. Mycroft war doch gerade erst wieder von einer seiner Reisen zurückgekehrt, und musste nun schon wieder los. Mycroft hörte allerdings auch die unausgesprochene Frage, hinter seinen Worten.

»Wohin ich fahre, kannst Du nicht mit.« _So leid es mir auch tut._

»Wohin fährst Du denn?« _Wenn ich schon nicht mit kann, möchte ich das selber feststellen._

»Nach Sizilien.«

»Ce qualcosa che tu non sai?« Okay, Mycroft war, gelinde gesagt, ein wenig überrascht. Es hatte eine kleine Lücke in der Überprüfung Johns gegeben, aber damit, dass er, John, die Landessprache beherrschte, hatte Mycroft dennoch nicht gerechnet. Er hatte sich damals nicht die Mühe gemacht, diese Lücke zu schließen, John Watson hatte schon oft genug seine Loyalität bewiesen.

»Es geht dennoch nicht, ich treffe mich mit der Maffia. Dieser Gefahr kann ich Dich nicht aussetzen.«

Gut, John, hätte was dazu zu sagen gehabt, aber warum gegen Windmühlen ankämpfen? Sollte Mycroft doch glauben, was er wollte. Er musste vielleicht nicht so beschützt werden, wie Mycroft immer wieder glaubte.

  
_Einige Zeit und gute 1800 Kilometer entfernt in Sizilien_

Als Mycroft wieder an die frische Luft trat, hatte er einen Deal erfolgreich unter Dach und Fach gebracht, einen neuen Geschäftspartner und nützliche Informationen erhalten. Er wollte schon ins Taxi steigen und zum Flughafen zurückfahren, als Salvatore ihn noch zurückhielt.

»Ein Geschenk für Sie und meinen Giovanni. Giovanni sagte, er kenne sie gut.«

»Ich kenne keinen Giovanni.« _Zumindest nicht gut und keinen den ich mit ihm hier verbinden würde._

»Aber natürlich, Verzeihung. Meine Schwester ist damals mit meinem Neffen nach England ausgewandert. Er nennt sich jetzt… Mein Gott… Ach ja, John, John Watson!«

Ein Handlanger Salvatores überreichte ihm eine unscheinbare Kiste. Perplex nahm Mycroft die kleine Holzkiste an sich und öffnete sie, immer noch in Gedanken, dabei, dass sein John ein Mitglied der sizilianischen Maffia sein sollte. Zunächst erblickte er nur einen dunklen Haarschopf und sah dann den toten und leeren Augen Moriartys entgegen.

Er schloss die Kiste wieder, unterdrückte ein Schaudern und sah dann dem sehr ernst dreinblickenden Salvatore in die Augen. Bei Gott, John brauchte wahrlich keinen Schutz.

»Wo **Du** doch jetzt praktisch zur Familie gehörst Mycroft«, wechselte Salvatore auch direkt in die persönlichere Form. »Der letzte Mensch, der meinem Giovanni wehtat. Komm doch im Sommer noch einmal wieder und bring meinen Nino mit, ich treffe meinen Lieblingsneffen so selten.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 17.04.2017 // 400 Worte]_


	36. »Das ist genau mein Ding, Baby!« Austin Powers

»Das war neu.«

»Ich weiß; und aufregend.«

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das einmal passieren könnte. Mit Sherlock Holmes in einem Darkroom. Gott, was hab ich die letzten Jahre doch verpasst.«

»Tja… Ich bin halt doch nicht so unerfahren, wie Du immer dachtest John Watson. Ich habe durchaus meine Talente.«

»Und wie Du die hast, ich spüre dich immer noch überall. Gott Sherlock, das war so intensiv.«

»Ich weiß John, ich weiß, aber jetzt habe ich es ja endlich richtig eingeführt.«

»Endlich. Endlich ist das wieder unsere Küche und kein Darkroom mehr. Gut, dass das Leuchtmittel jetzt richtig sitzt.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 20.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	37. »Sie machen mich wütend!« Hulk

Es sollten die letzten Momente im Leben von John Watson sein, so zumindest hatte es James Moriarty geplant. Er hatte dem eher kleinen und gebrochenen Mann eine Sprengstoffweste übergestreift und ihn vor sich in das Hallenbad geschickt. Zur Sicherheit hatte er noch Scharfschützen postieren lassen. Es konnte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen, alles war geplant und sicher. Moriarty war nie so selbstsicher wie heute, sein Erzfeind und dessen Assistent waren praktisch in seiner Gewalt und würden bald sterben. Aber Hochmut kam bekanntlich vor dem Fall.

»Sie machen mich wütend!« Das Letzte, das Moriarty hörte, bevor er getroffen zu Boden ging.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 24.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	38. »Das Wunderbarste, was du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden.«

Er hatte schon einmal eine solche Beziehung geführt. Ein solche; eine Beziehung zu einem Mann. John Watson war nicht schwul, aber durchaus bisexuell. Ihm gefielen nicht alle Männer, aber ihm gefielen auch nicht alle Frauen. Dennoch hatte er ein unglaubliches Talent, entweder verliebte er sich in die falsche Frau oder aber in einen psychopathischen Mann. Keine gute Kombination.

»Das Wunderbarste, was Du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden.« Ob sein Vater wohl damals als er dies gesagt hatte, an einen Mann gedacht hatte? Wohl eher nicht. Ob er an James Moriarty gedacht hatte? Garantiert nicht!

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 27.04.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	39. »Ich bin immer für dich da.« E.T. – Der Außerirdische

»Alles gelogen Sherlock! Die Daten vom A.G.R.A-Stick waren schlimm genug. Und ja, ich habe ihn mir angesehen, immerhin hat sie auf meinen besten Freund geschossen.« _Immerhin hat sie auf den Mann geschossen, den ich liebe._ »Aber wäre Suzanne meine Tochter, ich wäre bei ihr geblieben.« _Aus Verantwortungsbewusstsein, weil das Kind einen Vater haben sollte._ »Aber Suzanne ist nicht meine Tochter, sie ist auch nicht Marys Tochter. Sie hat sie gestohlen und als ihre ausgegeben. Mein Gott die armen Eltern…« _Zum Glück muss ich nicht bei ihr bleiben._

»Ich bin immer für dich da!« _Mit mir wird dir das nicht passieren!_

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 01.05.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	40. »Du hast da was Rotes.« Shaun Of The Dead

Aus »Watson’s Ratgeber für gefährlichlebende Menschen und deren Partner – Erste Auflage 2017«:

  
Was man tun sollte, wenn man in einer Semtex-Weste in einem Schwimmbad steht und von einem irren Psychopathen bedroht wird:

Sie sollten ihn auf keinen Fall reizen oder bedrohen. Sprechen sie ruhig, vermeiden sie hektische Bewegungen oder Beleidigungen. Scherzen sie nicht und seien sie sich möglichst die gesamte Zeit über, der Gefahr bewusst.

Was man **NICHT** tun sollte, wenn man in einer Semtex-Weste in einem Schwimmbad steht und von einem Psychopathen bedroht wird:

Auf den Laserpunkt eines Gewehres zeigen und flapsig meinen:

»Du hast da was Rotes.«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 01.05.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	41. »Das wird jetzt wehtun.« Van Helsing

»Das wird jetzt wehtun!« Eine nette Vorwarnung für das was folgen würde. Eine Vorwarnung, die Mary Sherlock mit an die Hand gab. Sherlock selbst hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Er war zwei Jahre tot gewesen, was sollte John Watson in der Zeit schon erlebt haben? Nun er hatte eine Frau kennengelernt, die er heiraten wollte und die einmal Auftragskillerin war. Das hatte Sherlock alles sehr schnell deduzieren können. Was Sherlock nicht deduziert hatte, als er das Restaurant betrat, waren die Anderthalbjahre Training, dass John so fit war wie lange nicht mehr. Dass er seine Trauer investiert hatte. Den starken linken Haken.

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 08.05.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	42. »Ich liebe diesen Plan! Lasst es uns tun!« Ghostbusters

»… dann nehmen wir einfach ein Skateboard, fahren damit vor das Gebäude, John lässt die Maus frei und wir nutzen das Chaos in der Beautyfarm um Ms. Adler festzunehmen. Und wenn uns doch jemand aufhalten will, lässt John einfach die zweite Maus frei und wir können ungehindert passieren.« (Und Mycroft wäre sicherlich sehr dankbar, wenn er ihm Ms. Adler sowie ihr entsperrtes Telefon brachte…)

»Ich liebe diesen Plan! Lasst es uns tun!«, verkündete Sherlock euphorisch, stand auf und zog schnell den Mantel über.

»Was wirklich?«, fragten Greg und John irritiert.

»Nein natürlich nicht, aber Du hast dich so gefreut Greg!«

 

_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 15.05.2017 //  100 Worte] _


	43. »Wer Wind säht, wird Sturm ernten!« The Rock (T2.1)

»Weißt Du, was ich am liebsten gerade machen würde Mycroft?«, fragte ihn Greg leise, der neben ihm in einem der Sessel in seinem Büro saß.

»Nein was denn?«, antwortete Mycroft genauso leise, hatte aber längst aus Gregs Tonfall deduziert, was dieser ihm wahrscheinlich mitteilen wollte.

»Ich würde all diese ordentlich sortierten Akten von deinem Schreibtisch wischen, dich langsam aus deiner Hose befreien und wie bei einer Durchsuchung auf den Schreibtisch drücken. Und glaube mir, ich würde dich durchsuchen. Ich würde in deinem Schritt anfangen, ob da auch nichts versteckt wäre. Ich würde dich natürlich genauestens abtasten, dann würde ich weitersuchen, ob du da auch wirklich nichts versteckst. Dann würden meine Finger langsam an deiner Kehrseite nach oben gleiten und jeden Millimeter untersuchen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich sogar untersuchen, ob Du eventuelle waffenfähige Materialien in dir verbirgst. Das würde ich natürlich nur durch eine tiefe und umfangreiche Durchsuchung feststellen. Wahrscheinlich, müsste ich dich dafür so tief ertasten, dass ich…«

»GREG! Nicht hier! Glaub mir, das wirst Du bereuen. Wer Wind säht, wird Sturm ernten!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 22.05.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	44. »Unwissenheit ist ein Segen.« Matrix

John saß in seinem Sessel in der Bakerstreet, oben in seinem alten Zimmer standen vorübergehend seine Taschen und er schlief wieder dort. Er konnte einfach nicht nach Hause gehen. Sein Zuhause, wo eine Auftragsmörderin auf ihn wartete, die auf seinen besten Freund geschossen hatte. Geriet er denn immer an Psychopathen? Zog er sie an, wie die Motte das Licht? Er wusste es nicht. Und es wäre ihm lieber, wenn er Weiteres nicht wüsste.  
  
Gedankenverloren drehte er den Stick in seinen Händen, sollte er ihn ansehen oder nicht? Die Neugier war da, aber hatte er sich nicht eben noch Unwissenheit gewünscht?  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 29.05.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	45. »Das nennt man dann wohl bluffen?« James Bond – Casino Royal

Sie waren in keiner Beziehung, hatten keine Dates gehabt oder sich auch nur einmal privat getroffen und dennoch konnte Greg hier in Mycrofts Büro stehen und mit all seiner Überzeugung die drei entscheidenden Worte aussprechen. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Hände hielt er nicht ohne Grund hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, sie waren verräterisch feucht.  
  
»Du hast nie so gewirkt, als wärest Du in mich verliebt«, stellte Mycroft überrascht fest. Dass ihm ausgerechnet das durchgegangen war?  
  
»Das nennt man dann wohl bluffen?«, gab sich Greg selbstsicherer, als er wirklich war. Dennoch: Er hatte Mycroft Holmes getäuscht! Ein sehr guter Etappensieg!  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 05.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	46. »Wir haben gelernt, alles zu fürchten, was nicht ist wie wir.«

»Warum versteckt er sich so Mycroft? Ich weiß, dass dein Bruder brillant ist, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Du, aber immer noch brillant. Er könnte einiges bewirken mit dem richtigen Menschen an seiner Seite.«  
  
»Und Du meinst, dass du dieser Mensch wärst John?«  
  
»Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde ihn mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Mein Vater schwor deinem Vater Treue und ich tue es nun wieder bei dir und Sherlock! Aber Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.«  
  
»Weil wir gelernt haben, alles zu fürchten, was nicht ist wie wir. Du kennst ihn, er sticht immer aus der Masse hervor!«  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 05.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	47. »Du hattest die Möglichkeit sie zu ficken und hast sie nicht genutzt? Kann einer so dumm sein?« Eiskalte Engel

»Du hattest die Möglichkeit mit ihr zu schlafen und hast sie nicht genutzt? Kann man denn so dumm sein?«, fragte Mycroft ihn ungläubig, als Sherlock ihm bei ihrem monatlichen Treffen von einer Begebenheit mit Molly Hooper berichtete.  
  
»Erinnerst Du dich an den Schwur, den wir an meinem 16. Geburtstag leisteten? Niemals wollten wir uns in dieselbe Person verlieben und sie dann zu unserer Partnerin oder unserem Partner machen. Ich weiß, dass Du sie liebst Mycroft, genauso, wie ich sie liebe. Ich halte meine Schwüre, auch das weißt Du. Deswegen werde ich niemals etwas mit Molly anfangen. Das hätte keiner verdient!«  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 12.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	48. »Denk ja nicht daran, einfach abzuhauen!« Underworld

Sie hatten sich soeben ein letztes Mal umarmt und Sherlock drehte sich schon um, um nun das Flugzeug zu besteigen und sein Exil anzutreten. Ein Exil, in dem er umkommen würde. John Watson hatte sich das Ganze bisher nur still angesehen, wollte sehen, ob Sherlock es wirklich tat, schritt nun aber ein:  
  
»Denk ja nicht daran, einfach abzuhauen!«  
  
Er wandte sich zu Mycroft, überreichte ihm den Stick über seine ›Ehefrau‹ und drehte sich dann wieder zu Sherlock. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm, grinste ihn an und meinte dann mit aufrichtig warmer Stimme:  
  
»Auch das werden wir gemeinsam schaffen!«  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 12.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	49. »Dumm ist der, der Dummes tut.« Forrest Gump

»Ich sage es dir nur ungern Mycroft, Du bist dumm! So dumm, dass ich mich schon schäme!«  
  
»Du kennst meinen Intellekt Sherlock, Du weißt, zu was ich fähig bin und welchen IQ ich habe, dennoch hältst du mich für dumm? Warum?«  
  
»Dumm ist der, der Dummes tut. Das solltest doch gerade Du wissen geliebter Bruder.«  
  
»Und was bitte, soll ich Dummes getan haben?«  
  
»Du tust es noch. Du sagst deinem DI einfach nicht, was du für ihn empfindest, obwohl er es erwidern würde. Das ist dumm Mycroft!«  
  
Mycroft verneinte diese Behauptung nicht, genauso wenig, wie er Greg hinter sich bemerkte.  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 19.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	50. »Es ist so flauschig!« Ich – Einfach unverbesserlich

Langsam zog Moriarty den Reißverschluss ein Stück runter und griff dann zögerlich hinein. Er hatte so etwas lange nicht mehr angefasst, vor allem nicht, wenn es nicht ihm gehörte. Moriarty musste selbst ein Schaudern unterdrücken, als er über die Spitze strich und vorsichtig daran rieb. Es war schon so lange her, dass er eines gehalten hatte, sodass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte. Er blickte einmal nach oben in Morans Gesicht und suchte darin die nötige Bestätigung. Dieser nickte nur sanft lächelnd, sodass Moriarty den Reißverschluss gänzlich öffnete und beherzt rein griff. Glücklich lachend holte er das Plüscheinhorn aus der Tasche!  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 19.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	51. »Willkommen in meinem Leben.« Constantine

Sherlock schoss gerade einige weitere Löcher in die Wohnzimmerwand, während sich John  ~~im Labor~~  in der Küche einen Tee machte, sich die Zeitung nahm und dann den Laptop konsultierte. Keiner von beiden bemerkte Mrs. Hudson, die mit einem Teetablett in der Wohnzimmertür stand und den beiden eigentlich den neuen Mieter der 221c Bakerstreet vorstellen wollte. Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf, fasste den jungen Mann am Ellbogen und ging mit ihm zurück in ihre Küche.  
  
»Willkommen in meinem Leben!«, meinte sie nur trocken, bevor sie sich mit dem dunkelhaarigen an ihren Tisch setzte.  
  
»Ich hoffe, sie nehmen die Wohnung dennoch James?«  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 26.06.2017 // 100 Worte] _


	52. »Es gibt kein WIR! Genau genommen gäbe es ohne MICH nicht einmal ein DU!« Ice Age

»Das ist dein Ernst John, Du ziehst aus? Warum denn auf einmal?«  
  
»Sherlock ich ziehe nicht aus, ich bin vor zwei Jahren schon ausgezogen. Mein Leben ist weitergegangen, ich habe eine tolle Verlobte und einen guten Job in Aussicht, ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl angekommen zu sein.«  
  
»Aber Du kannst nicht ausziehen, was wird dann aus uns?«  
  
»Es gibt kein UNS Sherlock! Diese Einheit, die Du meinst, ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Und ganz ehrlich? Genau genommen gäbe es ohne MICH nicht einmal ein DU! Du hättest die Giftkapsel damals genommen, das wissen wir beide.«  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 26.06.17 // 100 Worte] _


	53. »Das ist jetzt nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.« Ey Mann, wo is’ mein Auto?

Sherlock kam splitterfasernackt aus seinem Schlafzimmer, ging in die Küche, setzte eine Kanne Tee auf und registrierte nunmehr, dass sein geliebter Bruder im Wohnzimmer saß. Sherlock schluckte, das Ganze war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Er suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, als er schon eine Tür schlagen hörte und ein genauso nackter John Watson in die Küche kam.  
  
»Das ist jetzt nicht das, wonach es aussieht«, versuchte Sherlock, sich rauszureden.  
  
Er hörte ein weiteres Mal seine Schlafzimmertür. Fuck!  
  
Greg betrat halb nackt die Küche und blieb ebenso erschrocken stehen.  
  
»Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen.«  
  
»Wer hat heute Geburtstag?«, fragte Mycroft süffisant nach.  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 03.07.17 // 100 Worte] _


	54. »Ich bin einfach mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden!« Der Schuh des Manitu

»Ich bin einfach mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden«, murmelte Sherlock leise. Nicht so leise, dass John Watson es nicht dennoch gehört hätte. Natürlich, die Situation war nicht ideal, aber dass ausgerechnet Sherlock sich so anstellte… Immerhin hatten sie es ihm überhaupt zu verdanken…  
  
»Die Fakten auch noch einmal für dich! DU bist bei Mycroft und Greg eingebrochen, hast in deren Küche irgendein Experiment mit Rauchentwicklung, welches ich dir untersagt hatte, durchgeführt und dabei die Sprinkleranlage ausgelöst. Aufgrund deiner Handlung und der Manipulation der Sprinkleranlage ist das Haus aktuell nicht bewohnbar, also können SIE AUCH HIER SCHLAFEN!«, redete John sich in Rage.  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 03.07.17 // 100 Worte] _


	55. »Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit.« Resident Evil

»Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Wahrheit.« Resident Evil

Wenn man John Watson fragte, wann er sich in Sherlock Holmes verliebt hatte, dann antwortete er immer etwas anderes. Manchmal war es während eines Falles gewesen, manchmal schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen, auf dem Sofa beim gemeinsamen Fernsehen oder in einer besonders dunklen Stunde ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Es gab genügend Gerüchte, wann es passiert war und John bestätigte jedes einzelne. Denn tatsächlich wusste John es nicht. Es war von einem Tag auf den anderen passiert, er war mit geschwollenen Lippen aufgewacht und sich urplötzlich seiner Gefühle sichergewesen. Es war an dem Tag, den es gar nicht gab. Ein vergessener Tag.

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 10.07.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	56. »Ich werde von nun an niemals wieder Opfer sein.« American Beauty

Mit schmerzenden Gelenken, einigen geprellten Rippen und einem farbenfrohen Gesicht und Brustkorb bewältigte John Watson den Heimweg. Bewältigte war allerdings auch der falsche Ausdruck dafür. Er schleppte sich mehr, dass er lief, nach Hause und fiel regelmäßig wieder auf den Boden. Er ging wie ein geprügelter Hund vom Hof. John Watson war kein Hund, aber geprügelt wurde er dennoch. Verprügelt von seinen besten Freunden, verprügelt von Matt, seinem allerbesten Freund. Seinem ehemals allerbesten Freund. Ab heute nur noch der Junge, der ihn zusammenschlug, weil er, John Watson, ihm gestand, ihn gerne einmal küssen zu wollen. John Watson ging nach Hause, zu seinem trinkenden Vater, der trinkenden Schwester und der depressiven Mutter, wie er es immer tat. Er schloss diese Erlebnisse tief in sich ein und holte sie immer dann wieder hervor, wenn er die Wut gerade brauchte. Er holte diese Erlebnisse hervor, als er im Probetraining beim Rugby war und alles geben wollte. Er holte diese Erlebnisse hervor, als er einen Test bei der Army absolvieren sollte. Er holte diese Erlebnisse hervor, wenn man ihn oder seine Freunde bedrohte. Immer begleitet von einem Satz, der sich in sein Hirn gebrannt hatte:

»Ich werde von nun an niemals wieder Opfer sein!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 10.07.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	57. »Da wacht man nach ein paar Jahren auf und denkt, man ist ein Gewinner, aber man ist es gar nicht. Man ist eigentlich ein Verlierer!« Rocky

Mycroft hatte Sherlock zurückgeholt, weil London in Gefahr war. So war zumindest die offizielle Version. Eigentlich hatte er ihn zurückholen wollen um ihn im Blick zu haben. Er wollte dabei sein, wenn Sherlock es erfuhr. Dabei sein, wenn Sherlock erfuhr, dass für John das Leben tatsächlich nicht weitergegangen war seit Sherlocks Tod. Dass John Watson nur wenige Wochen später vom Barts sprang und im Gegensatz zu Sherlock wirklich starb. Einmal nur hatte er nicht aufgepasst, Sherlock wenige Stunden aus den Augen gelassen.  
  
Die Augen konnten sich nicht mehr fokussieren, Sherlock lag im Sterben, in der Hand, ein Foto von Watson.  
  


[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 17.07.17 // 100 Worte]


	58. »Ich liebe diese Momente. Ich winke ihnen gerne zu, wenn sie vorbei ziehen.« Fluch der Karibik 2

Dr. Morris stand hinter der Tür zur Pathologie und schaute durch eines der Fenster hinein, die Tür hatte er leicht geöffnet, um mithören zu können. Normalerweise lauschte er nicht, doch diesmal hatte er nicht anders gekonnt. Er hatte seinem Mädchen zu Hilfe eilen wollen, wenn Sherlock sie ein weiteres Mal verletzte, dann jedoch war es passiert. Sherlock war nah an Molly Hooper herangetreten, hatte sie angelächelt und dann eine kleine Schatulle aus der Jackentasche genommen. Zu Dr. Morris wehte noch ein Satzfragment, dass Sherlock sich nicht hinknien würde, als er sich abwandte. Das Schluchzen seiner Molly war ihm Antwort genug.  
  


[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 17.07.17 // 100 Worte]


	59. »Manchmal tu ich, was ich tun will. Ansonsten tu ich, was ich tun muss.« Gladiator

Die Tür zu Detective Inspector Greg Lestrades Büro wurde aufgerissen und ein scheinbar aufgeregter Mycroft Holmes stürmte hinein. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet und zum Ersten mal, seit Greg ihn kannte, wirkte Mycroft gestresst. Er wusste nicht, welches Land es war, aber eines musste anscheinend wirklich am Abgrund stehen. Mycroft sprach noch in sein Headset, eine weitere Ungewöhnlichkeit, als er Greg bei den Schultern packte und gegen eine Wand presste. Urplötzlich lagen Mycrofts Lippen auf seinen und brachten Greg fast um den Verstand, bevor er sich genauso plötzlich löste. Mycroft hatte sein Büro, wieder telefonierend, verlassen.  
  


_ [Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 24.07.17 // 100 Worte] _


	60. »Wusa! Wuuuusaaaa... Wuuuuusaaaaaa.« Bad Boys 2 (T3.1)

3 verpasste Anrufe von Sherlock Holmes

»Ich arbeite gerade und kann nicht telefonieren. Was ist los? JW«

_»Ich teste gerade eine neue Substanz und brauche deine Meinung als Arzt dazu. SH«_

»Kannst du es mir als Nachricht schicken? Ich kann nicht telefonieren! JW«

_»Komm in die Bakerstreet. SH«_

»Ich arbeite. JW«

 

Eine Stunde später:

 

_»Wusa!«_

»???«

_»Wuuuusaaaa!«_

»Was willst du Sherlock? JW«

_»Wuuuuusaaaaaa!«_

»Ich komme sofort. JW«

Gehetze aus dem Krankenhaus, das Erfinden einer Entschuldigung für die Vorgesetzten und das Rennen zur Sub. Währenddessen eine Nachricht an Mycroft.

»Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause, Sherlock hat wieder Drogen genommen!«

 

_[Erschienen auf Fanfiktion.de am 24.07.17 // 100 Worte]_


	61. »Ich glaube nicht an Gott.« – »Er glaubt auch nicht an dich.« Legion (T3.F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ihr Lieben, ich melde mich nach längerer Zeit auch mal wieder zu Wort. Heute ist der Tag gekommen an dem diese Geschichte auf AO3 ihren Zwilling auf FF.de gnadenlos überholt. Dieses Kapitel sowie das nächste sind auf FF.de noch gar nicht erschienen. Das heißt für euch, dass ich ab jetzt jeden Montag nur noch drei Kapitel poste.
> 
> Das wars auch schon, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_»Ich sagte doch, Du sollst nach Hause kommen.«_

Ein leises kaum wahrnehmbares Zählen von eins bis zehn, von zehn bis zwanzig, von zwanzig bis dreißig, erst dann hat sich John beruhigt. Seine Hand zittert wieder, doch ist es diesmal nicht vom Tremor. Es ist eine alte Wut, die sich John wieder einmal aufdrängen lässt. Ihm fällt ein, was seine Mutter ihm eingetrichtert hat. ›Nicht der Mensch richtet, nur Gott hat das Privileg!‹ In schwierigen Zeiten besinnt er sich darauf zurück, so auch jetzt. Leise wispert er es vor sich hin:

»Gott wird richten, Gott wird richten, Gott wird richten. Nur er sieht alles und ist wahrhaftig in der Lage zu richten.«

Sherlocks Blick liegt höhnisch auf ihm, in der rechten Hand noch immer das Telefon. In diesen Momenten muss John sich zusammenreißen, Sherlock nicht zu hassen oder es zu sagen. Dann atmet er tief durch und erinnert sich an die Worte seiner Mutter und ihre Stimme. Heute jedoch kommt ihm Sherlock dazwischen und macht es wieder einmal nur schlimmer.

_»Ich glaube nicht an Gott.«_

Es ist nicht die Aussage die John verletzt, es ist die Tonlage, der Subtext. _Ich glaube nicht an Gott und jeder der es tut ist ein dummer und einfältiger Mensch. Gott gibt es nicht und somit gibt es auch keinen Grund sich auf ihn zu stützen und zu verlassen. Er wird dir nicht helfen John Watson, nutz deine Zeit doch sinnvoller und assistiere mir weiter. Meintest du wirklich, dass ich nicht wüsste, wo du sonntagmorgens bist?_

Er schluckt es hinunter, wie er es immer tut. Vielleicht existiert ein göttliches Überwesen nicht, dennoch hat ihn der Glaube daran gerettet, nachdem Sherlock nicht mehr dafür da war. Wenigstens dafür sollte Sherlock ihm dankbar sein. Dafür, dass sein bester Freund nicht gestorben ist.

»Er glaubt auch nicht an dich.«

 

_[24.07.2017 // 300 Worte]_


	62. »Der Tod hat einen Plan.« Final Destination

»Ich weiß John, an dieser Stelle kann man nur die falschen Worte finden. Sherlock hat dir sehr viel bedeutet, er war dein Freund.«

»Nein Mycroft, er war nicht mein Freund. Er war mein Vater, mein Bruder, mein bester Freund, mein schlimmster Feind und manchmal auch mein Geliebter. Er war immer der, den ich gerade brauchte. Du weißt nicht, was er für mich war und ich verbiete dir, so zu tun als wüsstest du es. Du hast Moriarty die Informationen zugespielt, Sherlocks Tod geht auf dein Konto!«

»Ob Du es glauben wirst oder nicht, aber selbst der Tod hat einen Plan.«

 

_[24.07.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	63. »Dachtest du wirklich, es würde so einfach werden?« Kill Bill Vol. 1

Als Sherlock in dieser Nacht in die Bakerstreet zurückkehrt, wartet dort schon Mycroft. Sichtlich amüsiert, garantiert hat er die unheilvollen Schläge Johns live mit angesehen. Seine Visage ist jetzt wirklich das Letzte, das Sherlock sehen will.

»Dachtest du wirklich, es würde so einfach werden? John ist jetzt verlobt und nicht mehr für dich verfügbar.«

»Du siehst, aber Du beobachtest nicht großer Bruder. Du sahst immer nur, dass sowohl John als auch ich verliebt waren, aber nie, dass wir es nicht in einander waren. Er wird die Verlobung heute noch lösen, weil sein Angebeteter nicht für den Tod seines besten Freundes verantwortlich ist. Ich derweil, werde bei meinem Detective Inspector zu Kreuze kriechen und tun, was getan werden muss. Ich würde dir empfehlen, geliebter Bruder, dass du es genauso machst.

Als Mycroft wenige Minuten später mit einem teuren Rotwein an Johns Haustür klingelt, ist der ehemalige Soldat gerade wieder Single und definitiv gespannt auf die nächsten Minuten. John öffnet die Tür, mustert Mycroft – auf einem Schirm lehnend, in der linken Hand die Flasche Wein und Reue in den Augen – von oben bis unten. Und plötzlich erlebt Mycroft ein Dejà vu mit vertauschten Rollen.

»Glaubst Du wirklich, dass es so einfach wird?«

_[31.07.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	64. »Ich bin tot, du bist dämlich.« Crank

Sebastian bemerkte ihn nicht, er war zu sehr in Gedanken dafür. Niemals hatte es dem Killer etwas ausgemacht, jemanden zu töten; nie hatte er Gewissensbisse oder Hemmungen, doch bei sich selbst konnte er es nicht. Er hatte die Waffe gereinigt, alles überprüft, jedes einzelne Teil poliert. Sebastian hatte sie geladen, sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt, die Waffe entsichert und dann an den Kopf gehalten. Er konnte nicht abdrücken.

Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, verstärkte den Druck ins Schmerzhafte und flüsterte dann an sein Ohr.

»Ich bin tot, aber Du bist dumm Seb. Daddy kommt doch immer heim!«

_[31.07.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	65. »Pass mal auf, Kleines, ich brauch von dir keine Ratschläge.« X-Men (T4.1)

»Ich würde da an deiner Stelle nicht reingehen!«, warnte ihn ein schlaksiger Junge mit braunen wilden Haaren. Sherlock Holmes, eine Legende an dieser Schule. Im Negativen, wie im Positiven. Eigenartig, widerwillig, besserwisserisch und vor allen Dingen zu intelligent.

»Pass mal auf, Süßer, ich brauch von dir keine Ratschläge«, erklärte Victor selbstbewusst und öffnete dann ohne einen weiteren Blick auf diesen seltsamen Jungen die Tür zu den Laboratorien und trat ein. Ein stechender Geruch fuhr ihm in die Nase und brannte in den Augen, noch bevor er überhaupt durch den Türrahmen war.

»Na, war wohl keine so gute Idee oder _Süßer_?«

_[31.07.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	66. »Das ist ja ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße.« Jurassic Park (T4.2)

»Okay, den hatte ich verdient«, gab Victor – der Nachname reimte auf ›however‹? – unumwunden zu und stieg damit direkt wieder in Sherlocks Gunst. Er mochte Menschen, die ihre Fehler einsahen.

»Aber wärst Du so freundlich _Süßer_ mir zu erzählen, was da so stinkt?«, fragte er dann und wandte sich vom offenen Fenster ab.

»Der _Süße_ hat auch einen Namen…«, erklärte Sherlock sarkastisch, bedeutete Victor, dann aber ihm zu folgen, und ging voran in einen Nebenraum.

»Das glaube ich, _Süßer_ «, grinste Victor breit und blickte dann an ihm vorbei durch eine Glasscheibe in das Labor.

»Das ist ja ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße.«

_[07.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	67. »Es gibt doch immer welche, die es ganz genau wissen wollen.« Blade (T4.3)

»Ich vermute, ich will es gar nicht wissen…«, fing Victor an und wurde sofort von Sherlock Holmes unterbrochen.

»Korrekt!«

»…aber was macht da ein Haufen Scheiße auf dem Seziertisch?«, führte er seinen Satz zu Ende.

»Es ist ein Experiment«, erklärte Sherlock ausweichend.

»Und was für ein Experiment, _Süßer_?«

»Es gibt doch immer welche, die es ganz genau wissen wollen«, antwortete Sherlock, stellte sich an das Fenster zum Hof und reagierte nicht weiter auf seinen neuen ›Spitznamen‹. Eigentlich suchte Sherlock auch nur nach einer guten Ausrede, die er vor Victor anbringen konnte.

»Es ist für Professor Ludgary«, Sherlock wählte die Wahrheit.

_[07.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls es hier nicht ganz deutlich geworden ist: Sherlock kann Professor Ludgary nicht leiden und spielt ihm einen Streich.


	68. »Sie ist verrückt nach mir. Sie will’s nur nicht zeigen.« From Hell (T4.4)

»Warum rennst du eigentlich diesem Holmes hinterher? Was willst Du denn von dem? Dich die ganze Zeit nur über Chemie und Physik unterhalten?«, sprach Charlie Victor Trevor an.

»Auch, aber eher organische Chemie«, grinste Victor frech zurück.

»Seit wann interessierst **Du** dich denn für Chemie?«

»Es kommt immer darauf an, wie man sie anwendet und ob sie stimmt«, erklärte Victor todernst und hob eine Augenbraue, um Charlie deutlich zu machen, was er meinte.

»Dafür? Da hast du mit Sherlock Holmes aber den Falschen an der Angel.«

»Er ist verrückt nach mir, er will’s nur nicht zeigen«, zwinkerte Victor Charlie zu.

_[07.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	69. »Wir begehren das, was wir sehen.« Das Schweigen der Lämmer (T4.F)

Wieder einmal wanderte Sherlocks Blick auf die volle Unterlippe seines besten Freundes. Nun, eigentlich waren sie keine besten Freunde, sie waren Bekannte, die aufeinander standen aber einfach nicht weiterkamen. Sherlock versuchte, den Blick loszureißen, die ganzen Bilder seines Kopfkinos zurückzudrängen und einfach wieder auf Abstand zu gehen, aber der Drang war übermächtig.

»Wir begehren, was wir sehen, _Süßer_. Mach einfach deine Augen zu«, flüsterte ihm Victor rau ins Ohr. Längst war aus dem Spaß um das Wort Süßer eine ernste Sache geworden. Ein Vorspiel, für das was folgen wird, eine Vorschau, ein Anzählen bis zum großen Tag.

Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten, ihn weiter zu umgarnen nur, um mit anzusehen, wie er sich weiter quälte und alles abstritt.

Kaum hatte Sherlock die Augen geschlossen, öffnete Victor seine endlich ganz, nahm seinen Gegenüber in allen Facetten wahr. Die wilden Locken, die heute noch einen Hauch wilder wirkten, die rosa Wagen, die Sherlocks inneren Kampf offenbarten, und seine blutroten Lippen. Dunkle Locken, helle Haut, rote Lippen. Wahrgewordenes und bildschönes Schneewittchen.

Victor konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte lange gewartet, seit dem Vorfall an den Labors bald drei Jahre. Er hatte Sherlock drei Jahre umworben und dennoch nie mehr bekommen als ein harmloses Danke mit roten Wangen. Victor wusste, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er es nie tun und Sherlock sowieso nicht. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte die Schmetterlinge, in seinem Bauch, zur Raison zu rufen und seine Nervosität runterzuschlucken. In seinem Alter von beinahe achtzehn Jahren hatten viele schon regelmäßig Sex und ihn machte ein harmloser Kuss so nervös. Aber es war Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock ›fucking‹ Holmes. Der Junge von dem seit drei Jahren seine Träume und Gespräche geprägt waren.

Er trat einen Schritt näher, legte die Arme auf Sherlocks Schultern ab und… küsste ihn. Langsam und vorsichtig, als könne er jederzeit auf Nadeln stoßen, legte er seine Lippen auf Sherlocks.

Sherlock riss seine Augen auf, die dunklen Wimpernkränze schossen in die Höhe und tiefblaue Augen starrten ihm erschrocken bis auf die Seele. Sein Blick hatte etwas hypnotisches, er fühlte sich nackt und unbeholfen, wollte fliehen und rennen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Noch immer lagen seine Lippen auf Holmes’ und blieben auch genau da liegen. Sherlocks Lippen waren warm und weich, wie gemacht zum Küssen und schienen nur auf ihn gewartet zu haben, doch Sherlocks Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Was auch immer Holmes’ in seinen Augen gesucht hatte, er hatte es gefunden. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Sherlock löste die Lippen von seinen, die sonst so steife Gestalt wurde ganz weich, lehnte sich an ihn, schlang die Arme um ihn und blickte ihm noch einmal in die Augen. Seine Augen waren plötzlich nicht mehr nur eisblau, sondern reichten von dem tiefsten Blau bis ins braunste Grün. Es war, als würde Sherlock insgesamt aufleuchten, ein Spektakel, dass Victor niemals vergessen würde.

Diesmal ging der Kuss von Sherlock aus, er legte seine Lippen auf Victors, bewegte sie ganz leicht und musste ein hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken. Sein erster Kuss.

_[14.08.2017 // 500 Worte]_


	70. »Ich schätze, wir haben ein mächtiges Problem!« Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (T2.F)

Mycrofts Hand griff zwischen ihnen hinunter in seinen Schritt, massierte, was sowieso schon anschwoll. Greg musste den Mund halten, durfte auf keinen Fall etwas sagen, denn im Nachbarraum… Verdammt, sein Partner wusste ganz genau, was er machen musste.

»Myc, im Nachbarraum sitzt der…«

Ein leises Ratschen verkündete, dass Mycroft soeben Gregs Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte und seine Hand hindurch schlüpfen ließ.

»… Superintendent mit meinem Boss. Du kannst hier doch nicht…«

»Oh Detective Inspector, ich schätze, wir haben da ein mächtiges Problem!«, raunte Mycroft leise und strich einmal, zweimal, dreimal über seine volle Länge und nahm dann seine Hand zurück. Er schloss Gregs Hosenstall, richtete die Kleidung und flüsterte ihm dann heiser ins Ohr:

»Erinnerst du dich, letzten Monat in meinem Büro? Ich wünsche dir einen wundervollen Arbeitstag an deinem Schreibtisch.«

Seelenruhig verließ Mycroft das Büro, ging noch zum Detective Chief Inspector und dem Superintendent, bevor er das Haus komplett verließ und wieder an seine Arbeit ging. Greg hingegen stand wie vom Donner gerührt mitten in seinem Büro und versuchte seinen Puls wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken.

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, klappte die erste Akte auf und dachte klammheimlich an Anderson in der Mannschaftsdusche, irgendwie musste er ja wieder zu sich finden. Es schien auch zu klappen, zumindest bis die Nachrichten eintrudelten.

»Glatt.«  
»Seidig.«  
»Lang.«  
»Fest.«

Mycroft schickte ihm immer nur ein einzelnes Wort, und zwar immer genau dann, wenn er und seine Gedanken sich gerade abgekühlt hatten. Greg kam den ganzen Arbeitstag nicht mehr hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und war schon etliche Male kurz davor gewesen sich entweder Erleichterung zu verschaffen oder krankzufeiern und nach Hause zu gehen. Am Ende des Tages wusste Greg allerdings zwei Dinge sicher. Er hatte seinen Partner noch nie so häufig verflucht und: Die Rache Mycrofts kam später und boshafter als erwartet.

_[14.08.2017 // 300 Worte]_


	71. »Schenkt ihnen nichts, aber nehmt ihnen alles.«

»Warum hast Du damals eigentlich das Rugbyspielen aufgegeben?«, fragt Greg ihn eines Abends als sie zusammensitzen und fernsehen. Warum fragt Greg das ausgerechnet jetzt?

Sie kennen sich noch aus der Schule, Greg war bei den Streitschlichtern und John spielte Rugby, irgendwann lernten sie sich kennen aber verloren sich wieder aus den Augen. Vor Kurzem haben sie einander wiedergefunden.

»Weil es nicht mehr ein Spiel war. In dem Moment als es um Verletzungen und nur noch das bloße Gewinnen ging, war es nicht mehr mein Spiel. Schenkt ihnen nichts, aber nehmt ihnen alles. Wenn Fairness abhandenkommt, ist es kein Sport mehr!«

_[14.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	72. »Du entschuldigst dich zu oft.« Wanted

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so schnell denke, wie Du. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nur durchschnittlich viel verdiene. Es tut mir leid, dass ich anscheinend einen nicht ebenbürtigen Beruf habe. Es tut mir leid, dass…«

»Du entschuldigst dich zu oft!«

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich kein Sir vor meinem Namen trage. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zum alten Adel gehöre. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich zu oft entschuldige. Es tut mir aber überhaupt nicht leid, dass ich dich liebe. Leb damit oder lass es, aber ich bereue nichts! Ich liebe DICH!«

_[21.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	73. »Yippie, yayey Schweinebacke.« Stirb langsam

Mit Sherlock Schach zu spielen, war immer einer Herausforderung. Manches Spiel zwischen ihnen hatte fünf Minuten gedauert, andere fünf Monate. Mit einem betrunkenen Sherlock Schach zu spielen, war jedoch eine besondere Herausforderung. Der Geist lief auf Hochtouren, ließ den Mund aber auch so manche Absonderlichkeit hervorbringen. Dieses Mal war es ziemlich spannend, Sherlock hatte währenddessen immer wieder Lieder der »Village People« zum Besten gegeben. Sherlocks Darbietung von Y.M.C.A während er den schwarzen Läufer setzte, würde Mycroft niemals vergessen. Der absolute Höhepunkt war jedoch, als Sherlock Mycroft mattsetzte. Sherlock sprang auf, reckte die Hände nach Oben und schrie »Yippie, yayey Schweinebacke!«

_[21.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	74. »Aus großer Kraft folgt große Verantwortung!« Spider-Man (T5.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, vermutlich wundert ihr euch gerade, dass es zum 5. Text schon einen zweiten Teil gibt. Ja richtig, ihr habt den ersten Teil noch nicht gelesen. Dazu muss ich aber sagen, dass ich so poste, wie ich es verfasst habe. In diesem Fall habe ich dieses Drabble eigentlich als ein ganzes Geschrieben und später erst ein Prequel. Nun gibt es aber auch Teil 3, wie ich schon sagte: Ich poste, wie ich es damals verfasst habe. Die Reihenfolge für diese Serie lautet also: Teil 2, Teil 1, Teil 3.
> 
> Ich hoffe mal, dass euch das nicht zu sehr verwirrt.

»Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass du einfach mal zu Hause bleibst Papa«, sagt die kleine Jane zu ihm. Wie jedes Mal wieder zieht sich in Mycroft etwas zusammen. Dieses vierjährige Mädchen mit sandblondem Haar sollte ihn Onkel und nicht Papa nennen müssen. Es sollte zumindest eine Chance bekommen haben ihre beiden Väter kennenzulernen, so wie Liam es immerhin noch konnte. Er nennt ihn auch nicht Papa, sondern lediglich Onkel, wohl wissend, dass seine Eltern nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen.

»Aus großer Macht folgt große Verantwortung. Das weißt du doch mein Engel. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich zur Arbeit gehen.«

 

_[21.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	75. »Ich weiß nicht, wie euch zu Mute ist, Freunde, aber ich habe ein paar gravierende Fehler entdeckt!« Die Monster AG

Geschockt blickt Greg auf den riesigen Bauch vor sich und versucht zu begreifen, was er da gerade sieht. Als Mycroft vor sieben Monaten abgereist ist, war das aber definitiv noch nicht da. So viel kann sich selbst sein Mann nicht in diesen Monaten angefressen haben, aber eine andere Möglichkeit erschließt sich ihm nicht. Zögerlich streifen seine Fingerspitzen die blasse Haut vor ihm. Weich und warm fühlt sie sich an, genauso wie früher, nur dass da jetzt eine riesige Babykugel ist. Plötzlich spürt er einen leichten Tritt an seiner Handfläche, es ist der letzte Beweis, den er braucht und dennoch hätte er gut, darauf verzichten können. Mycroft Holmes, sein MANN, ist schwanger. Von ihm. Nicht, dass er keine Kinder will, aber das hier ist eine Sache, die er nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann. Dennoch sitzt er jetzt hier, hält seinem Mann die Hand gedrückt, während dieser die ersten wirklich schmerzhaften Wehen durchmacht. Woher das Kind kommen wird? Keine Ahnung, alles was er sich vorstellen kann, ist ziemlich schmerzhaft. Plötzlich dreht ihm Mycroft wieder das Gesicht zu und inmitten der ganzen Schweißtropfen leuchten seine Augen so sehr wie noch nie.

»Ich bringe gerade deine Welpen zur Welt liebster. Bald werden wir Väter von sieben wunderschönen Welpen sein.«

Schreiend erwacht Greg im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, schaut erst unter seine Decke und dann unter Mycrofts. Da ist kein Bauch, kein Schwangerschaftsbauch und schon gar kein Welpe, der nach ihm tritt. Erleichtert lässt er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und schließt seinen Mann wieder in seine Arme. Am nächsten Morgen wird er gemeinsam mit Mycroft darüber lachen, sich Cornflakes machen und dann zur Arbeit fahren. Dort wird er schon fünf Minuten früher auftauchen, direkt in das Reich seines Forensikers gehen und ihm dann die Hölle dafür heiß machen, dass er ihm so eine hanebüchene Fanfiction geschickt hat.

_[28.08.2017 // 300 Worte]_


	76. »Seien wir ehrlich: Ich bin heißer als du.« Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot

_Wiedereinmal_ starren alle Damen – und auch die Herren – Sherlock an. John prustet leise die Luft aus, ärgert sich _wiedereinmal_ , dass er überhaupt mit Sherlock zusammen an der Theke steht. Warum kann denn nicht wenigstens einer mal nur Augen für ihn haben?

»Seien wir einfach mal ehrlich: Ich bin halt heißer als du«, erklärt ihm Sherlock _wiedereinmal_.

»Stimmt Sherlock, aber ich bin auch nicht mit jemandem zusammen. DU schon!«, erklärt John ihm ebenfalls _wiedereinmal_.

Während Greg auf der Toilette ist und John und Mycroft tanzen – leider nicht miteinander! – dreht sich Sherlock _wiedereinmal_ zu den Getränken. Irgendwann muss das Aphrodisiakum doch wirken.

_[28.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	77. »Du wirst da oben sterben!« Der Exorzist

»Dir ist klar, dass wenn du das machst, du sterben wirst? Moriarty hat keinen Code, er will nur dich und gerade sieht es danach aus, als würde er bekommen, was er will«, schrie John aufgebracht.

»Ich weiß John, ich weiß, aber ich habe mich abgesichert. Genauso wie er. Meine Quellen haben mir berichtet, dass er auf Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson und dich Kopfgelder ausgesetzt hat. Euren Tod werde ich nicht zulassen«, erklärte Sherlock bemüht ruhig.

»Du wirst da oben sterben!«

»Sterbe ich nicht, tun es eine unschuldige alte Frau, mein bester Freund und Greg.« Dass er ihn Greg nannte, sagte alles.

_[28.08.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	78. »Ich muss sagen, Sie machen auf mich den Eindruck, als ob Sie sich verlaufen haben. Aber vielleicht gehören Sie zu den Menschen, die überall fehl am Platz wirken.« Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes

»Ich muss sagen, Sie machen auf mich den Eindruck, als ob Sie sich verlaufen haben. Aber vielleicht gehören Sie zu den Menschen, die überall fehl am Platz wirken.« Zwei Sätze die Sherlock noch ausspricht, bevor sein Gegenüber den Blick hebt. Der Mann wirkt gebrochen, wie gesplittert, die ganze Haltung sagt mehr über den einstigen Soldaten aus, als es alle Akten könnten. Sherlock Holmes hat den schlimmsten Ruf als Psychiater, er gilt als grausam ehrlicher Mann. Er gilt als der beste auf seinem Gebiet und Experte in der Traumabewältigung. Er muss nicht analysieren, Fakten sammeln und deduzieren um zu erkennen, dass in seinem Büro ein gebrochener Soldat steht. Ein Mann für den er nichts mehr tun kann.

Dann jedoch hebt John Watson den Blick. Der Blick ist klar und stark, lebendig und so gar nicht gebrochen. Er wirkt nicht länger wie ein gebrochener Mann, wie ein in sich eingeschlossener Mensch. Die Gestalt ist weiterhin zusammen geschrumpft, doch die Augen sehen ihn so ausdrucksstark an, dass es Sherlock den Rücken hinunterläuft. Dieser Mann fürchtet nicht den Krieg, er ist dort auch nicht mehr – anders als so viele Patienten –, John Watson will dort wieder hin. Sherlock weiß, diesen Mann, wird er nicht so leicht vergessen können. Am Ende ihrer Therapie wird er nicht mehr ein Patient, eine Aktennummer, sein, sondern ein Freund. Der Beste.

_[04.09.2017 // 221 Worte // 221b-Drabble]_


	79. »Das ist eine richtig nette »Ich scheiß dich nicht an, du scheißt mich nicht an« - Vereinbarung.« From Dusk till Dawn

Die Haustür wird geöffnet und Mrs. Holmes bedenkt die Jungs mit diesem Blick, den sie benutzt, seit sie das erste Mal geraucht haben. Genau einmal hat Violet sie erwischt, seitdem nie wieder, allerdings weiß sie dafür haargenau, dass sie weiterhin rauchen.

Die Kippen klemmen zwischen ihren Fingern, brennen langsam herunter, doch Sherlock und Mycroft lassen sich nichts anmerken. Sie werfen sich einen schnellen, kaum wahrnehmbaren, Blick zu und blicken dann wieder ihrer Mutter entgegen. Die Blicke sind so unschuldig, dass selbst ein frisch geborenes Babykätzchen bösartig wirken würde. Ihre Mutter weiß es dennoch, dafür sind sich die Brüder einmal einig.

_[04.09.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	80. »Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache.« Star Wars (T5.1)

Als sie aussteigen, ist kein Ton zu vernehmen. Es blinken keine Lichter und keine Polizeisirene läuft. Der Tatort liegt völlig ruhig da, es ist noch nichts abgesperrt worden und bietet somit die besten Bedingungen für Sherlock Holmes. Einzig John Watson hält sich etwas zurück und betrachtet den ganzen Bereich argwöhnisch, bevor er Sherlock bittet zu gehen und diesen Fall liegen zu lassen. Als Grund gibt er ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache an. Sherlock tut das mit einem Schulterzucken ab, denkt in diesem Moment nicht an Jane und Liam. Plötzlich explodiert neben ihnen eine Rohrbombe, sie reißt Sherlock um und erreicht auch John. Beide versuchen sich, so gut es geht, zu schützen, doch die Explosion ist zu gewaltig. Sie sind pünktlich am Tatort, an dem wie beschrieben zwei Leichen liegen. Sie sind überpünktlich, aber zu spät zum eigenen Tod zu kommen hätte auch keinen Stil.

Mycroft muss sie identifizieren und nun seinen Pflichten als Patenonkel nachkommen, Greg Lestrade quittiert noch am selben Tag den Dienst – und tritt ihn nie wieder an –, Molly Hooper weigert sich ihren Job zu machen und Sherlock Holmes zu obduzieren, die Eltern sind völlig aufgelöst, doch Mycroft steht plötzlich mit zwei Kindern da.

_[04.09.2017 // 200 Worte]_


	81. »Du hast eine Art, dass man laufend kotzen könnte!« Blues Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, man wartet hier und beim Willkommenen Neuanfang noch auf Antworten: Ich habe die Kommentare gelesen und wollte sie eigentlich vorgestern und gestern beantwortet haben, aber: Migräne is' 'ne Bitch.

Dinge, die man lieber vergessen würde:

»Du hast eine Art, dass ich laufend kotzen könnte«, sagte Sherlock Holmes nach einem anstrengenden Tag mit einem noch schwierigeren John Watson. Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, streckte sich aus und wollte nur fünf Minuten Ruhe. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, gegen dieses Gefühl des Erkrankens.

»Mach’s doch!«, forderte John Watson ihn heraus, als Sherlock sich gerade aufrichtete, um den obersten Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen, da der Bund drückte.

Sherlock tat, worum John bat, er erbrach sich sofort auf den Boden vor sich.

_[11.09.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	82. Always look on the bright side of life!« Das Leben des Brian

»Always look on the bright side of life!«

_Das sagt Sherlock zu Mycroft, damit fängt ihr Spiel an. Ein Spiel, das von Kreativität aber nicht immer guter Literatur zeugt. Ein albernes Spiel zwischen den beiden Brüdern._

»…but even when you fail, be sure it is live.  
Ich habe hier eine Melone…«

»…das find ich prima, denn ich geh nie ohne.  
Mutter buk den besten Kuchen…«

»…und war sehr oft am fluchen.  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter…«

»…doch der Vampir wurde nicht munter.  
Draußen im Becken…«

»…sah man eine Frau sich recken.  
Wiedereinmal las er eine Todesanzeige…«

»…doch es erwischte nur eine Arschgeige.«

_Unnötig Sherlocks Nikotinpegel zu erwähnen, oder?_

»Sie trafen sich vor dem Theater…«

»…es war kein Filmtheater.  
Also ehrlich Sherlock…«

»…ich weiß, du läufst gleich Amok.  
Du bist eine Flasche…«

»…und dennoch steck’ ich dich locker in die Tasche!  
Greg hält dich übrigens manchmal für einen Eimer…«

»…, dann aber bitte ein ganz feiner.«

_Sherlock muss selbst lachen._

»Mein Gott, ich darf doch nicht lachen…«

»…stimmt, du hast es ja im Rachen.  
Der Papa holte sich nicht die Butter…«

»…denn er lag ja noch auf der Mutter!«

_Wirft ein gut gelaunter John ein, der soeben von seiner Schicht zurückkehrt._

_[11.09.2017 // 200 Worte]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Hashtag wäre wohl #Totgereimt


	83. »Ich wurde benutzt?! Ich wurde benutzt!« American Pie (T6.1)

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Molly liegt – wie viel zu oft in letzter Zeit – noch wach und denkt an die guten Zeiten zurück. Als sie lachend mit Jim durch den Park spazierte, als sie Luftschlössern hinterherjagte, als sie sich einfach geliebt und akzeptiert fühlte. Als sie sich noch nicht beschmutzt, dreckig und missbraucht fühlte, als sich der Sex mit ihm noch nach Liebemachen anfühlte. Als sie voller Glück und Liebe war, als sie noch so grenzenlos naiv war, als sie sich völlig auf diesen Mann einlassen konnte. Als über ihrem Jim noch nicht die Gewissheit stand, von ihm benutzt worden zu sein. Als sie sich noch nicht so fühlte.

Sie steht mit zitternden Beinen auf, geht ins Badezimmer und kann sich nicht entscheiden. Soll sie wie so oft zu der Rasierklinge greifen oder doch lieber der Gewissheit auf der anderen Seite des Beckens ins Auge blicken. Soll sie sich endlich wieder lebendig fühlen und den Schmerz spüren, oder soll sie doch lieber erkennen, dass… Ihre Hand streicht unablässig über ihren nicht mehr ganz flachen Bauch, der den Anstoß zum letzten Beweis lieferte. Sie weiß nicht, als was sie es betrachten soll. Frucht ihrer beider Liebe, oder Folge seines Missbrauchs?

_[11.09.2017 // 200 Worte]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T6.2 bzw. T6.F folgt dann nächste Woche.


	84. »Ich könnte dir deine Überlebenschancen ausrechnen, aber du wärst nicht begeistert.« Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis (T6.F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalerweise geht es mir ja nicht so, aber ihr glaubt gar nicht, was ich froh bin, dass dieser Two-Shot weg ist. Auch wenn er mir "gefällt", lag er mir doch die ganze Zeit gewaltig im Magen. Vielleicht bin ich da auch zu sensibel, aber Molly tat mir sooo leid.

Aus schreckgeweiteten Augen sieht sie ihn an. Ihr Herz pumpt bis zum Anschlag. Nie wieder müsste sie ihm gegenübertreten, hatten sie ihr versprochen. Greg und Mycroft, Sherlock und John, alle die sie geschockt von ihrem _Zustand_ waren. Egal wie sie sich entscheiden würde, sie müsste niemals wieder Moriarty gegenübertreten und dennoch steht er vor ihrem Schreibtisch, eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Sofort ist wieder alles da, was er ihr damals angetan hat. Er hat ihr Leben zerstört und es scheinbar auch noch genossen. Der Schreck weicht einer unglaublichen Wut und Ruhe, sie ist nicht mehr die kleine naive Molly Hooper.

»Du bist meine Geisel für Sherlock!«, ruft er beinahe fröhlich.

Ruhig will sie ihren Stuhl zurückrollen, schneller kann sie es auch nicht in ihrem _Zustand_. Grob packt er sie am Arm, glaubt, dass sie sich extra Zeit lässt. Er zieht sie am Ellbogen hoch und erbleicht, sobald sie steht. Sein Blick klebt an ihrem enormen Bauch, sie ist mittlerweile in der 38. Woche und wollte nur noch ein paar Unterlagen aus ihrem Büro holen. Sie sieht ihn rechnen und überlegen, sieht den Schock und erkennt ihre Chance. Mit einer raschen und gut platzierten Bewegung steckt das Skalpell in seinem Herzen.

_[18.09.2017 // 200 Worte]_


	85. »Auf jeden Fall kriegt das hier auf der Abgefucktheits-Skala 'ne 9,0!« Men In Black

Nach vielen Jahren, die er seiner Ehefrau – nun betrügerische Ex-Ehefrau – treu war, hat er das erste Mal wieder einen Club besucht. Einen Club, wie ihn ein gesunder Heteroehemann niemals besuchen würde. Mit lauter Musik, wilder Lichtshow und einem sehr dunklen Darkroom. Greg hatte sich endlich austoben müssen und sich direkt im Darkroom selbst einen Mann gesucht und ein paar äußerst befriedigende Minuten verbracht. Jedenfalls steht er jetzt im Hinterhof und raucht, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnet und ein anderer hinaustritt. Mycroft Holmes. _Fuck!_ Greg schluckt, als ihm, dessen Geruch in die Nase steigt, denn er ist ihm wohlbekannt.

_[18.09.2017 // 100 Worte]_

 


	86. »Es hat also begonnen: Der Anfang vom Ende.« Die Mumie

»Diesen Fall bearbeite ich nicht länger«, ein Satz, den DI Lestrade in seinem Leben noch nicht von Sherlock gehört hatte. Kein Fall war ihm zu schwierig oder zu gefährlich, aber ausgerechnet bei diesem Doppelmord hörte er auf. Es hatte begonnen, der Anfang vom Ende.

»Dieser Fall bereitet mir Schmerzen. Sie wissen noch die Whatsapp-Nachrichten? Sie bezeichnet eine Person mit dem deutschen Wort ›assozial‹. Das halte ich nicht aus, andere als asozial beschreiben, aber es selbst nicht einmal schreiben können.«

So blieb der Fall der getöteten Julia und Timotheus Tilitzka ungeklärt und Sherlock Holmes stellte sich als Verfechter korrekter Grammatik heraus.

_[18.09.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	87. »Sie stehen in einem riesigen Haufen Scheiße und haben nicht die richtigen Schuhe dafür an.« Die Bourne Verschwörung (T7.1)

»Was ist das?!«, fragte John Watson mehr als angeekelt mit Blick auf eine versiffte Badewanne, in der noch immer braune dickflüssige Brühe stand. Noch bevor er eine Antwort erhielt, stieg Philip Anderson – er hatte den Kürzeren gezogen – in die Badewanne; und verschätze sich mit der Tiefe. Die stinkende braune Brühe schwappte über seine Gummistiefel und lief ihm direkt in die Schuhe hinein.

»Tja Anderson, Sie stehen in einem riesigen Haufen Scheiße und haben nicht die richtigen Schuhe dafür an!«, grinste ihn John Watson an.

»Das sind Lebensmittelreste John, die haben das Abflussrohr verstopft. Deswegen spült man nicht in einer Badewanne.«

_[09.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	88. »Du hattest mich schon beim »Hallo«.« Spiel des Lebens

Die Luft ist erfüllt vom Geruch einer anderen Zeit, so zumindest beschreibt es John gerne. Tatsächlich schweben einfach nur Staubpartikel in der Luft. Gestern haben sie geheiratet, eine Tat, die John noch immer nicht richtig versteht. Sherlock wollte nie heiraten und dennoch tragen sie nun einen Ring am Finger. Abgesehen davon, leben sie schon 25 Jahre ohne Trauschein zusammen. Zur Hochzeit wurde Sherlock ein Haus überschrieben, das Haus seines Großvaters. Heute wollte John es sich ansehen und hat sich sofort verliebt. Jede Generation, die hier lebte, hat sich verewigt. In Bildern, Möbelstücken und ganzen Anbauten.

Sie sitzen in der Küche, haben eine Kerze angezündet – da der Strom noch abgestellt ist –, der Geruch eines abgebrannten Streichholzes wabert um sie, und unterhalten sich über dies und das. Sie wollen dieses Haus wieder bewohnbar machen, ein oder zwei Wochen hierbleiben und erst einmal in ihr neues Leben als Mr. und Mr. Holmes finden. Vielleicht werden sie auch öfter herkommen, als Pausen zwischen den Verfolgungsjagden, sie sind ja beide nicht mehr die Jüngsten.

Als sie später im frisch bezogenen Bett liegen hält Sherlock eine Sekunde den Atem an, als er John fragt, wann er ihn denn ›bekommen‹ habe.

»Du hattest mich schon beim ›Hallo‹.«

_[09.10.2017 // 200 Worte]_


	89. »Wir sitzen ektoplasmisch in der Scheiße.«

An seinem rechten Handgelenk ist Sherlock angekettet, an seinem linken Handgelenk Mycroft. Beide Holmesbrüder plus John Watson. Eine Konstellation, die ihm nicht so ganz behagt. Dass er entführt wird, ist mittlerweile Gang und Gebe, aber dass nicht nur einer seiner zwei üblichen Retter, sondern gleich beide mitgefesselt sind, gefällt ihm gar nicht. John war auf der Arbeit, Mycroft ebenfalls und Sherlock auf dem Sofa, als sie eingesammelt wurden.

»Entweder lässt du nach Mycroft, oder aber es sind Geister«, schmunzelt Sherlock leise.

»ICH. LASSE. NICHT. NACH!«

»Dann würde ich mal sagen: Wir sitzen ektoplasmisch in der Scheiße«, stellt John trocken fest.

_[09.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	90. »Und wann wolltest du das mir mitteilen?!« - »Ooops« Independence Day

John war Sherlocks Flirten aufgefallen, doch er hatte weiter die Ruhe bewahrt und seine Rolle als bester Freund gespielt. Sherlock flirtete manchmal, ohne es zu wollen, und manchmal wollte er es sogar zuviel. Erregte Frauen und Männer ließen sich nun einmal besser kontrollieren und manipulieren, doch mit der Frau hatte John nicht gerechnet. Irene Adler hatte ganz genaue Vorstellungen gehabt, wie sie ihre Bewunderung für Sherlock zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Ihren Dank dafür, dass Sherlock die Geheimpläne Mycrofts aufgedeckt hatte. (Geheimpläne, die längst auf Eis lagen, seit John das Handy geknackt und es Mycroft übergeben hatte um die Daten zu sichern.) John musste sich dringend beruhigen, sonst würde er Irene Adler umbringen und den ganzen Plan zunichtemachen.

»Ich will sie auf der Stelle, hier auf diesem Tisch, bis sie zwei Mal nach Gnade flehen.«*

_Ruhig John, ruhig, du bringst sie nicht um, du bringst sie nicht um. Aber du zeigst ihr endlich, dass sie hier nicht in **dieser** Position ist._

Als Irene Adler schließlich einmal zur Toilette ging, war John blitzschnell bei Sherlock und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. »Du trägst diesen Plug, bis ich dir sage, dass du ihn herausnehmen sollst, oder ich das mache.«

Sherlock flehte an diesem Tag sogar dreimal nach Gnade, doch tat er es nicht auf dem Tisch, sondern in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Als John wenig später etwas zu trinken holen wollte, traf er auf eine kalkweiße Irene Adler, die verstört auf dem Sofa saß.

»Oops, war er mal wieder zu laut? Das wird er immer, wenn wir es auf diese Art tun«, fragte er nur süffisant und nickte ihr dann noch einmal zu, bevor er im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Allerdings nicht ohne, sich an der Tür noch einmal umzudrehen und ihr zuckersüß zu zulächeln und dann mit einem »Dreimal.« wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.

_[09.10.2017 // 300 Worte]_


	91. »Also, machen wir’s kurz.« - »Den Zeitpunkt haben wir längst verpasst.« Lucky # Slevin

»Also machen wir es kurz…«, fing Greg an, wurde jedoch sofort von Mycroft unterbrochen.

»Den Zeitpunkt haben wir längst verpasst.«

»Du liebst mich, ich liebe dich. Unser Sex ist ziemlich gut und wir haben beide Spaß dran, dennoch beendest du unsere Beziehung, weil ich nicht genug verdiene, aus keiner angesehenen Familie komme und zu guter Letzt: Ein Mann bin? Das heißt, du stellst homophobe Vollidioten – die sich lieber ihre Keule schnappen und in die Steinzeit zurückkehren sollten – über dein und mein Glück? Sag mal, geht in deiner Birne noch irgendwas vor? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich dich deswegen gehen lasse?«

_[09.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	92. Wieso muss ich derjenige sein, der euch erzählt, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt?« Die Insel (T6.F)

»Mycroft?«, Liam ist dazu übergegangen ihn so und nicht mehr ›Onkel‹ zu nennen. »In der Schule erzählen sie Janey, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Könntest du mit ihr reden, sie ist so traurig.« Er gleicht seinem Vater so oft, nicht nur im Aussehen. _Könntest du das doch nur miterleben Brüderchen._

Es ist einer dieser Momente, in denen Mycroft schluckt, auch fünf Jahre später. »Wieso muss ich derjenige sein, der euch erzählt, dass es gar keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt?« Liam schaut Mycroft an und in seinen Augen – die so sehr Sherlocks gleichen –, kann man ganz genau lesen, dass auch ihm jemand fehlt.

_[09.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	93. »Auch wenn es dein Ego erschüttert, aber das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine Knarre vor der Nase habe.« Pulp Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,  
> ihr habt sicherlich mitbekommen, dass die letzten zwei Male nichts von mir kam. Es tut mir herzlich leid, dass ich euch nicht vorwarnen konnte, aber ich habe mir zwischenzeitlich einfach zwei Wochen Ruhe gegönnt. Aus diesem Grunde gibt es heute alle Kapitel der vergangen zwei Wochen plus die aktuellen.

Mit zitternden Händen stand er vor ihm, die Waffe erhoben. Abgetragene Schuhe, löchrige Hose, zu dünner Pullover und fettige Haare. Mycroft musste nicht lange deduzieren. Dass er hier einen Drogenjunkie vor sich hatte, der das erste Mal eine Waffe in der Hand hielt, war nicht zu übersehen. Alleine der Ernst der Lage, verbot es ihm zu lachen. Dieser Junge gehörte in ein beheiztes Jugendzimmer, einer Entzugsklinik. Nicht hier hin auf die Straße. Mycroft erhob den Schirm und wischte ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung die Waffe aus der Hand.

»Halt den Mund Junge und komm einfach mit. Du brauchst einen Mantel!«

_[09.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	94. »Ja. Du hast recht. Ich bin böse.« Anarchophobia

»Ja, du hast recht, ich bin böse. ICH. BIN. BÖSE. Aber irgendjemand muss es ja sein und ganz ehrlich, immer nur nett und freundlich sein? Wer bin ich denn?«, schrie Moriarty einen seiner neuen Angestellten erbost an. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, einem Mann bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen, war vielleicht nicht gerade freundlich, fair und lieb, aber… Warum? Warum sollte er nett sein?

»Aber ich habe gerade andere Sorgen als dich, du kleiner Wurm«, spie er ärgerlich aus und drehte sich dann zu Moran um.

»Kümmer dich um ihn, dann musst du nicht mehr so viele Zielscheiben verschwenden.«

_[09.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	95. »Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der einen Plan hat?« The Dark Knight

»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, stellt Greg eine der Fragen, vor denen Molly Angst hat. Genauso wie ihr die Frage Angst macht, wie das passieren konnte. Sie hat sich doch geschworen, niemals wieder etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen, der eine Pistole zu bedienen weiß oder verheiratet ist. Greg Lestrade ist ein lieber, ruhiger und einfühlsamer Mensch und entspricht damit komplett Mollys Vorstellungen, wäre er nur kein Bulle und nicht verheiratet. Aber die Erkenntnis kommt etwas spät, die hätte vielleicht schon eine Rotweinflasche früher kommen sollen.

»Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der einen Plan hat?«, verkriecht sie sich unter der Bettdecke.

_[09.01.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	96. »Frag einen Psychopathen und Du bekommst die entsprechende Antwort.« Der Stadtneurotiker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein seltsames Gefühl, dass die heute die vorletzte Fuhre Drabbles ist. Nächste Woche kommt schon das hundertste Drabble und dann ist es schon wieder vorbei. Naja, viel Vergnügen mit den drei Drabbles.
> 
> (Ach ja, sorry, ich war gestern zu spät erst zu Hause.)

Fassungslos starrte die junge Polizistin Sherlock Holmes an. Das hatte der Mann doch gerade eben nicht gesagt? Das war nicht möglich, niemand wusste davon. Und dann noch auf solch unverschämte Weise auf ihre privaten Dinge einzugehen. Dieser Mann war… Mary Morstan, gerade zur Metropolitan Police gewechselt, war außer sich. Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte war nicht, dass er Recht hatte, sondern das ihr nun die Worte fehlten, um ihm Paroli zu bieten.

»Was hatten Sie erwartet? Fragen Sie einen Psychopathen und Sie bekommen die entsprechende Antwort«, sprang Sally ihrer Kollegin zur Seite.

»Hochfunktioneller Soziopath, merken Sie es sich!«

_[17.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	97. »Zwischen Tapferkeit und Größenwahn gibt es einen Unterschied!« Die glorreichen Sieben

John Watson hatte einen Menschen getötet. Nicht im Krieg, sondern in London, im Herzen der Stadt. Er hätte die Polizei rufen können, Sherlock einfach so zur Hilfe eilen. In jedem Fall hätte er nicht schießen müssen. Schon wieder hatte er einen Menschen getötet, doch diesmal wäre es nicht notwendig gewesen. Er hatte ein Leben genommen um seinen besten Freund zu schützen. Machte ihn das besser als einen Auftragskiller? Hoben ihn seine Motive vom tiefen Sumpf der menschlichen Scheiße ab?

»Ach Johnny Boy, zwischen Tapferkeit und Größenwahn gibt es einen Unterschied!«, sprach ihm sein zweitbester Freund James ›Jim‹ Murdor Mut zu.

_[17.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	98. »Unfassbar wie schnell sich Dinge von Scheiße zu Mega-Scheiße entwickeln können.« Zombieland (T7.F)

»Chef?!«, rief Anderson aus der Kloake der Badewanne, in der er noch immer stand. Er sollte untersuchen, ob er irgendwas fand. Da das bei einer tiefen und mit dunkelzähflüssiger Masse befüllten Wanne aber schwer war, hatte es dementsprechend gedauert. Greg Lestrade hatte somit irgendwann seinen Posten verlassen und lieber dem Abtransport des Leichnams zugesehen. Das war nicht so braun wie die europäische Rechte und stank auch nicht so. Mit Leichenbittermiene gesellte er sich wieder zu Anderson und warf dann einen Blick in die Brühe.

»Unfassbar wie schnell sich Scheiße zu Mega-Scheiße entwickeln kann«, sagte er beim Anblick der zweiten Leiche.

_[17.10.2017 // 100 Worte]_


	99. »Das Gewissen hat man ihm bei der Geburt entfernt.« Wall Street

»Only five minutes to go, than isch totally over«, sagte ein Kollege aus Deutschland, als er auf den Minutenzeiger einer Uhr schaute. Sherlock, der soeben zugegen, es graute. Wenn Deutsche, englische Begriffe eindeutsch(ten) war für ihn der Ofen over.

»Meine Güte, wo hat der denn sein Englisch gelernt?«, fragte Sherlock im Angesicht dieses Denglisch(es).

»Hinter den sieben Bergen, bei den sieben Zwergen?«, warf einer von Gregs Schergen ein.

»Also bei John?«, grinste Greg in seinem Spott.

»Hey, ich bin hier! Hör auf mit diesem Hohn.«

»Egal wie, diesem Typen hat man das Gewissen, was Sprache angeht, bei der Geburt entfernt!«

_[23.10.17 // 100 Worte]_


	100. »Habe ich schon ›Danke‹ gesagt?« – »Nein.« – »Kommt noch!« Desperado

Nur Johns Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass Mycroft Holmes noch immer am Leben war. Als John die ungesunde blaue Gesichtsfarbe bei Mycroft bemerkt hatte, hatte er ihn sofort gefragt, was er zu sich genommen hatte. Es hatte ihn wenig verwundert, als Mycroft widerwillig die Information ›Pilzragout‹ rausgegeben hatte.

Sofort hatte John Mycroft ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen und seinen Magen auspumpen lassen, mit Verdacht auf Pilzvergiftung. Wenig später lag Mycroft angeschlossen an einen Tropf auf seinem Zimmer und empfing gerade John Watson.

»Habe ich Ihnen schon gedankt? Einer meiner Angestellten wollte mich vergiften und hat mir die vier giftigsten Pilze untergemischt. Hätten sie nicht eingegriffen, wäre ich nun tot.«, fragte er ihn mehr schlafend als wach.

»Nein«, gab John ehrlich zu und beobachtete, wie Mycroft langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf fand.

»Kommt noch…«, murmelte Mycroft noch leise, bevor er endgültig einschlief. Die nächsten Tage blieb Mycroft noch unter größter Bewachung auf Station, wurde dann aber entlassen, da die Vergiftung nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten gewesen war.

Drei Wochen später, John hatte dieses Kapitel bereits abgehakt und sich weiteren Dingen zugewandt, entdeckte er auf seinem Konto zunächst eine größere Summe, die zuvor nicht da war, und wurde dann noch von der Queen geadelt.

_[23.10.17 // 200 Worte]_


	101. »Der Begriff merkwürdig wird von mir stündlich neu definiert.« Reine Nervensache

»Also Mr. Holmes, sie sind wohl der merkwürdigste Arbeitgeber, den ich je hatte!«, sprach ihn Emily, das neue Hausmädchen, an, als er sein Haus betrat.

»So so, bin ich das Emily?«

»Oh ja, ich meine Mr. Holmes, ich darf die Küche putzen, aber nicht die Speisekammer sortieren.«

»Das stimmt Emily.« _Dafür reicht deine Sicherheitsfreigabe nicht aus._

Eine Stunde später

»Ist das ihr Ernst? Ich darf die Kellerräume durchwischen, darf aber nicht den Heizungsraum ausfegen?«

»Das stimmt Emily.« _Du könntest zu einfach ein Gas in die Klimaanlage einbringen, das darf ich nicht riskieren._

Eine weitere Stunde später

»Also jetzt verstehe ich wirklich gar nichts mehr Mr. Holmes. Ich muss ihre Salons und das Wohnzimmer immer in perfektem Zustand halten, ihr Schlafzimmer soll auch jederzeit perfekt sein und ihren Billardraum halte ich ebenso wie die Bibliothek ebenfalls sauber. Wenn ich doch ihre Queues polieren und sauberhalten darf, warum darf ich dann nicht ihr Spielzimmer betreten?«

Mycroft bekam plötzlich einen Hustenanfall, zum einen aus Überraschung, zum anderen, um seinen Lachanfall zu kaschieren. _Oh du dummes, dummes Mädchen. Weil ich dort Spiele spiele, die dich nichts angehen! Und Greg fände Zuschauer sicher nicht anregend, wenn ich **seinen** Queue poliere._

»Bestimmte Ledergegenstände könnten Sie irritieren.«

_[23.10.17 // 200 Worte]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war es, das hundertste Drabble. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre die Zeit nur so dahin geflogen. Allen stillen und lauten Mitlesern, allen Kommentarschreibern und Kudosgebern möchte ich herzlich danken. Erst einmal wird nichts neues von mir erscheinen, ich werde mich haupsächlich nur noch um den Willkommenen Neuanfang kümmern. Allerdings werde ich vermutlich in nächster Zeit (zumindest irgendwann dieses Jahr) beginnen, die alten FF-Sachen auch hier hochzuladen.
> 
> Aber die Zeit mit euch und diesem Projekt war toll, bis irgendwann!


End file.
